Pegados como Imanes
by KimeShuga
Summary: Ellos no se toleran para nada, nunca quisieron mantenerse junto al otro por mucho tiempo por sus notables diferencias. Sin embargo, el universo esta en su contra y siempre hay algo que los mantienen pegados como imanes. ¿Que demonios quería el mundo de ellos? -Shadamy-
1. El superpegamento pega enemigos

**Hola fanfictionenses! esta vez vengo con otro Shadamy! espero que les guste! X3 en este fic voy a desarrollar más el Shadamy no como en otros... yy además le voy a poner más ganas y ... bueno, basta, a leer! :D**

Ningún personaje de Sonic me pertenece, si fuera así no estaría publicándolo en una página de fanfiction ;D

* * *

 **Pegados como imanes.**

-Gracias por ayudarme Amy, no tenías porqué-Me dijo Tails mientras terminaba de colocar una pieza de su cohete a escala que hacía para un proyecto de física. Yo tenía el pegamento en la mano e hice una pose bastante orgullosa.

-Pff, no es nada Tails, sabes que siempre estoy cuando necesitas ayuda sin importar qué... no como alguien...-Dije refiriéndome a mi amado Sonic que no estaba presente ya que huía de mí todo el tiempo, apenas había llegado al taller del pequeño zorrito él salía corriendo sin despedirse ni nada, ya estaba percatado de mis intenciones.

-Ajam...-Noté que rodó los ojos y luego negó con la cabeza.-Aunque... ¿Qué fue lo que trajo aquí en realidad?-Me preguntó mientras seguía con su cohete.

-Bueeeno, además de que quería darle un abrazo sorpresa a Sonic...-Dije agarrando de mis manos aún con el pegamento en mis manos.- También quería que arreglaras mi celular, esta algo estropeado, apenas lo prendo y se apaga automáticamente, y sé que no es por la batería porque ya lo puse a cargar millones de veces y sigue sin hacer nada... pensé que podrías repararlo- Mientras explicaba hacía movimientos con mis manos a las cuales Tails reaccionó asustado y preocupado al mismo tiempo con cada uno de mis movimientos.

-¿Ah sí? puedes dejármelo y tal vez esta noche lo repare-Pegué un grito frustrada ante esta respuesta.

-¿Esta noche? ¡Tails, necesito mantenerme en contacto o terminaré des actualizándome!- En verdad solo intentaba convencerlo a que lo reparara rápido, no quería quedarme ahí esperando tanto tiempo.

-Lo siento pero este proyecto es para mañana y estoy bastante atrasado por todas las ayudas que hice en el pasado- Dijo con una sonrisa tímida.-Un día sin el celular no es para tanto... y Emm Amy, ten cuidado con ese pegamento por favor, es muy peligroso...-Me advirtió. Miré el pegamento en mi mano y le volví a mirar a Tails incrédula por su advertencia.

-Ajam...tendré... muuucho cuidado...-con tono sarcástico y burlón, en verdad a veces Tails era muy asustadizo pero no puedo cambiarlo, ¿pero enserio? es solo un pegamento.

-Hablo enserio Amy, y hablando del pegamento ¿puedes poner un poco... aquí?-Me señaló una parte de su cohete y después de asentir con la cabeza puse una gota del pegamento en el lugar indicado.-Listo, una gota es más que suficiente para pega la... ¡ala!-Dijo triunfante para pegarlo.

-¡Muy bien Tails! Lo estás haciendo excelente, de seguro que te ganarás un gran 10-Le di ánimos y él me lo agradeció dando una reverencia a mis aplausos.

-Oye zorro-Dijo una voz algo ruda y grotesca que no oía desde hace mucho tiempo. Al girarme pude ver a Shadow entrar al taller con algo en sus manos.

-Amm hola Shadow ¿Qué sucede?- Saludó algo tímido mi pequeño amigo. Pobre de él, no era del tipo que sabe defenderse ante alguien posiblemente más fuerte que él. Tenía que defenderlo, después de todo lo que él hacía por mí y no solo por mí, por todos también, era un ser bondadoso que compartía su inteligencia a los demás.

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa Shadow? ¿Ya no saludas y pasas sin permiso? parece que alguien olvidó aprender algunos modales- Dije cruzándome de brazos algo molesta de su presencia, él era tan malo, bruto, serio, antisocial, engreído y muy orgulloso, ¿Qué se cree que es maltratando a mi pobre Sonic cada vez que lo ve? ni siquiera es un rival para Sonic, y encima venia tan groseramente sin saludar ni llamar por su nombre al pobre de Tails que nada malo le hizo.

-Habla de modales la rosita que mete sus narices en donde no le incumbe- Me respondió mirándome serio. Eso me puso tan molesta que invoqué mi martillo para darle una paliza pero Tails me tranquilizó.

-No se pongan a pelear por favor, recuerden que están en mi taller, y ¡no quiere decir que vayan a fuera para pelear tampoco!...-Suspiró aliviado cuando decidí guardar mi martillo.- ¿Tienes algún problema Shadow?-Volvió al tema.

-Sí, mi comunicador está fallando, percibe transmisiones de la radio y también de un autoservicio de comida rápida... ¿Podrías arreglarlo?-Noté el comunicador que solía usar Shadow cuando trabajaba, Tails lo observó y asintió con la cabeza poniéndolo junto a mi celular.

-Para esta noche arreglaré el celular de Amy y tu comunicador, no te preocupes-Le respondió Tails tan amable y servicial como siempre.

-Bien, y otra cosa, ¿No tendrás una esmeralda falsa de más? Rouge perdió la mía y no le encuentro...-

-Emm sí, claro que sí. Amy-Me miró al llamarme por mi nombre.- ¿Podrías ir a darle una de las esmeraldas que están en la caja?- Me pidió. Sabía que Tails estaba ocupado con su proyecto y por eso acepté.

-Sígueme señor aguafiestas-Dije para que Shadow me siguiera al entender el sobrenombre que le puse, en respuesta escuché un gruñido del malhumorado y sus pasos al seguirme. Llegué al gran estante de Tails y comencé a buscar entre las variedades de cajas que tenía, todas tenían escrito con marcador lo que contenían.-Vamos a ver... piezas de robots no... Tornillos no...Esto no... Frascos no...¿Dónde están?-Comencé a buscar entre las cajas que estaban a mi altura.

-¿No puedes apurarte? eres lentísima...-Se quejó el señor "forma de vida pedorra". Me giré y le entregué el pegamento con una mirada pesada sobre él.

-Sostenme esto, creo que está en la parte más alta-Él tomó el pegamento y leyó su etiqueta mientras yo intentaba subir sobre el estante pisando algunas cajas e intentando alcanzar la caja que decía "esmeraldas falsas". Técnicamente estaba trepando el gran estante de Tails.

-¿Súper pegamento pega todo?-Dijo Shadow distraído mientras yo intentaba sostener la caja con las esmeraldas dentro.

-Hmm ¡Lo tengo!-Agarré de la caja ignorando lo que él leía, quería terminar con ese favor que hacía para Tails, no para ese erizo.

-¿Qué haces ahí arriba tan alto? ¿Estás loca?-Cuando le escuché suspiré con molestia y dirijo mi mirada hacia abajo.

-Estoy bien, no esta tan...-Cuando me doy cuenta el piso estaba muy lejos de mi alcance.-...alto...-Tragué pesado.- ¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo bajo? Que miedo, ¡ayúdame!- comencé a temblar y sentí como el estante se tambaleaba un poco conmigo, eso solo me provocó más temor.

-Hmm... ¿Dónde hay escaleras?-Escuché de él pero me desesperaba más y el miedo hacía que se me dificultara sostenerme con fuerza.

-¡Apúrate!-Dije con voz un poco miedosa, la verdad que estaba muy alto y no tenía idea de cómo bajar cuando de repente, para mejorar la situación puedo notar como una gran araña baja cautelosamente sobre mi nariz.-¡AHH!-Me solté rápidamente para golpear la araña con horror pero al soltarme perdí el equilibrio, agité mis brazos intentando volver a agarrar del estante pero fallé y caí, solo pude gritar desesperada hasta sentir que alguien me atrapaba y caíamos juntos al suelo pero amortiguando mi caída por lo que solo estaba muy poco herida.

-Te tengo...-Escuché algo débil de Shadow. Abrí los ojos y pude sentir los pelos blancos de su pecho en mi cara, me levanté y le miré a la cara, pude ver tan cerca sus ojos rubíes que me puse nerviosa, di un pequeño grito al reaccionar que estaba sobre él e intenté levantarme pero algo sujetaba mi mano y no me quedaba otra que pensar que él me detenía tomando de mi mano.

-¿Puedes soltarme de una vez? gracias por salvarme de esa caída, ¿sí? ¿Contento? ¡Ahora suéltame!-Podía sentir el calor en mi rostro y mis intentos de levantarme sin prestar atención a Shadow quejándose.

-¡No te estoy agarrando mujer! ¡Deja de tirar de mí!-Cuando reaccionamos teníamos nuestras palmas pegadas sin sostenernos, mi mano izquierda en su mano derecha, estaban como dos imanes, uno pegado al otro. Intentamos separarlas pero no logramos nada.

-No puede ser... ¿Por qué tu mano esta tan pegada a la mía?-Dije con horror. Miré a Shadow y noté que él estaba igual de sorprendido. Comenzamos a tirar de nuestras manos sin entender por qué no podían separarse, ni siquiera se entrelazaban nuestros dedos, las palmas de nuestras manos estaban tan pegadas que no lográbamos separarlas.- ¡AGH! Que desesperante, ¡saquémonos nuestros guantes!-Shadow me miró con indiferencia.

-¿No te das cuenta que tenemos semejantes brazaletes que impiden sacarnos los guantes?- Tenía razón, era imposible sacarme mi brazalete dorado si no podía salir por el fin de mis dedos ya que nuestras palmas estaban tan pegadas como con pegamento, ¡Un momento!

-¡Es toda tu culpa!-Me miró sorprendido.-Tu tenías el pegamento de Tails, ¡seguro que eso nos pegó las manos!-Noté su mirada confundida, era como si me dijera "eso no tiene el más mínimo de lógica"

-No puede pegar nuestras manos... intentemos separarlas otra vez, ¿listo?-Asentí con la cabeza y me preparé.-1...2... ¡3!- Y tiramos con toda nuestra fuerza pero no podíamos.

-¡Vamos! ¡Con todas tus fuerzas!-Dije yo.

-¿Tú crees que solo doy un poco de fuerza para intentar alejarme de ti?-Respondió el con un tono molesto. Yo me quejé y dejé de jalar de mi mano de golpe.

-¡Oye!-Dije molesta pero como él seguía tirando de su brazo me atrajo hacia él y choqué torpemente contra su pecho.- ¡Ay!-

-¡Mira lo que haces tonta! ¡No dije que pararas!-Se quejó él pero no me empujó ni nada por el estilo, yo me aparté de él en cuanto sentí su pelaje otra vez.

-¡Esto no hubiera pasado de no ser por tu culpa!-Le comencé a gritar e intentaba quitar inútilmente mi mano de la suya.

-Mi culpa, mi culpa, Tú me diste ese estúpido pegamento, ¡mejor vayamos con el zorro a que nos suelte las manos! no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo-Estuve de acuerdo en ir con Tails pero su forma de hablarme no me gustó para nada, por lo que la discusión no había terminado aún.

Tails había escuchado nuestra explicación y solo llevó su mano por arriba de su nariz e inclinó la cabeza un poco para adelante, de ahí, el más maduro parecía él y lo admito, pero ese erizo me pone las púas de punta.

-Amy, te dije que tuvieras cuidado con el pegamento...-Agaché mis orejas como un cachorro regañado.-Ese pegamento no es cualquier pegamento, lo inventé yo con la idea de que no dejara despegarse las cosas que yo unía con él...-Explicó él.

-Hubiera tenido más cuidado si me explicabas el por qué era tan peligroso...-Inflé mis mejillas y desvié mi mirada avergonzada.

-¿Y bien? ¿No tienes una solución para esto?-Dijo groseramente el que estaba pegado a mí. Yo le di un codazo con mi brazo que estaba junto a él.- ¿Qué quieres ahora?- Me miró molesto pero no era el único, yo también estaba molesta.

-¡Háblale mejor a Tails!-Le reté.

-Le hablo como se me da la gana, ¿algún problema?-Se notaba que estaba de mal humor. Yo iba a responder pero Tails alzó la voz haciéndonos parar, de no ser por él ya le hubiera dado su merecido, tenía suerte.

-Dejen de pelearse, ¿No tienen suficiente con que están pegados?-Hablaba como si fuera nuestro padre y nosotros los hermanos revoltosos. Ambos estábamos callados escuchando sus regaños.-Lo único que queda es hacer algún tipo de ácido que los separe, pero eso no será fácil y además estoy ocupado-Esta vez sí que Tails estaba bastante molesto también.

-Espera ¿Nos dejarás así?-Dije asustada, pero Shadow no quedaba atrás, se notaba que no le agradaba eso.

-Tendrán que cooperar y pasar el día juntos- Era lo que temía, justo él, el erizo que más me caía mal.-Y más les vale empezar a llevarse bien para al menos mejorar el día, eso es todo, fuera de mi taller, estoy bastante ocupado-Nos recordó y nos echó casi a patadas de ahí.

* * *

 **Y? Qué les pareció? no olviden dejarme reviews! les quieroo y no dejen de leer!**


	2. Pelea de burlas

**Cap. 2.**

Nos encontrábamos caminando lejos de la casa de Tails con este problema del pegamento invento suyo para que nada se despegara.-Toda es tu culpa- Dije bastante molesta a mi acompañante. Shadow tiró de mi mano otra vez.

-¿La tienes con culparme?-Me alzó la voz.-Yo no tengo la culpa, tú me diste ese pegamento y decidiste escalar el estante para no tener que buscar escaleras y terminar cayendo sobre mí, eres una desagradecida, pude haberte dejado caer y romperte todos los huesos-Me señalaba con la otra mano mientras respondía a mis acusaciones.

-¿A si? Mira quién habla de desagradecidos, Tails hace de todo por nosotros y se te ocurre responderle de esa manera como si fuera un don nadie, ¿Pues sabes qué? Tails es mucho más inteligente y amable que nosotros dos al mismo tiempo y lo menos que puedes hacer es aunque sea hablarle con más respeto porque nunca hiciste algo por él y él si hace mucho por ti y por todos, ¡es por esto que esta tan ocupado siempre! y no voy a permitir que le hables así a mi amigo...-Terminé soltando todo lo que me molestaba y con el ceño fruncido y mis brazos cruzados, obviamente, su mano que estaba pegada también estaba entre mis brazos cruzados.

-Ay... ya habló la señora defiende sus amigos-Dijo con tono sarcástico.- ¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos y dejas que el zorro se defienda solo? ¿Qué eres? ¿Su mamá?-Me siguió enfrentando. Ese erizo cada vez estaba molestándome más y más.

-UISH ¡eres intolerable! ¡Yo defiendo a mis amigos si quiero! ¡Eso hace una verdadera amiga te guste o no! se nota que no sabes de eso porque no tienes amigos ¡HUMPH!-Hice un gesto de ofendida, estaba preparada para escuchar su respuesta pero no la hubo, entonces volví a mirarle, él me miraba con odio, lo dejé callado y sentía cierto orgullo por haber logrado eso.

-¿Y eso qué?...-Dijo algo misterioso. Comenzó a caminar sin pedirme permiso ni nada por el estilo.

-¡Oye! espera, ¿A dónde vamos?-Le pregunté recobrando mi postura y caminando a su lado.

-Tengo cosas que hacer...-Fue lo único que dijo y entonces rodé mis ojos y le seguí en silencio, pero se volvió a romper de nuevo por su culpa.-Eres tan molesta...-Negó de repente con la cabeza llamando mi atención.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres seguir discutiendo?-Le dije incrédula, la verdad que era difícil imaginar qué demonios pasaba por su cabeza, hace un rato él había "terminado" con la anterior discusión y ya estaba volviendo a ofenderme.

-Eres lenta hasta caminando, no puedo correr o te voy a tener arrastrada y el no tener mi esmeralda falsa...-Entendí el que él solía hacer sus cosas rápidamente ya que él no era muy paciente y solitario. Entonces sonreí con picardía.

-Caminar es saludable, y además, ¿por qué el apuro? hay que vivir la vida con tranquilidad, señor impaciente-Dije solo para molestarlo más.

-Cállate... no me des clases de salud y vida...-Respondió tan molesto como desde el principio.

-¿Por qué el malhumor, Shadow?-Aunque no estaba tan interesada realmente por lo que le sucedía pero su mal humor era como una fogata en mi verano.

-Eso no te incumbe...-Me respondió tan misterioso como siempre, yo hice una mueca de molestia.

-Pues si vamos a estar juntos todo el día al menos deberíamos empezar a llevarnos bien-Intenté convencerlo a que me contara que le sucedía.

-Eso no me importa-Respondió. Sí que se hacía el difícil y ya me estaba cansando esa actitud suya por lo que se me ocurrió algo.

-Oye-Le llamé la atención.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-

-...Olvídalo-Dije haciendo como si lo hubiera pensado mejor y negué con la cabeza. Sentí la mirada penetrante y furiosa de Shadow, no solo era impaciente, también odiaba quedarse con la duda. Intenté no sonreír pero era bastante gracioso la broma que le hice y que él siguiera cayendo.

-¿Qué?-Insistió.

-Nada nada... mejor no-Yo seguía haciéndome la desinteresada.

-No, ahora me lo dirás- Se detuvo y me obligó a detenerme, cada vez se me hacía más difícil aguantarme la risa.-... ¿Qué me ibas a decir?-Aún me miraba con el ceño fruncido de malhumorado.

-Nada...mejor que no te lo diga...-Me rasqué la mejilla con mi dedo índice evitando su mirada, mis mejillas me delataban que estaba ocultando mi risa. Él se me quedó mirando con la misma expresión esperando a que dijera lo que le iba a decir pero "borré" la idea de hacerlo.-¿Qué?- Esta vez no podía evitar reír un poco y cuando le quedé mirando no pude evitar más empecé a reírme sin poder evitarlo más.

-¡Dime de una vez mujer!-Sacudió bruscamente mi brazo pegado.

-¡Ay!-No paré de reír y cuando logré tranquilizarme le miré.-Nada solo que si sigues arrugando tu frente vas a quedar así para siempre y nunca conseguirás cambiar tu cara de pocos amigos aunque no tengas ninguno- Acabé de decir eso para seguir riéndome de él.

-Suficiente, no puedo seguir contigo, eres muy molesta, desde ahora te ignoraré-Declaró con su idea bastante infantil pero eso no serviría, no podría ignorar a alguien que está literalmente pegada a él.

-Solo falta que infles los cachetes- Dije burlona pero algo que vi detrás me hizo borrar mi sonrisa.-Sonic...-Dije yo. Posiblemente mis ojos brillaban como los de un niño al ver a su oso de peluche favorito. Shadow se dio vuelta para ver al mismo erizo que yo veía y luego me miró.

-Ah sí, el Faker-Se notaba el desagrado que le tenía a mi amado Sonic en su tono de voz. Lo sacudí por el brazo bastante enojada.

-No es ningún Faker...-Le dije mientras le miraba con odio, él solo se encogió de hombros y recordé con desagrado en que situación me encontraba.-Aghh, lo olvidé... por tu culpa no puedo acercarme a mi hermoso Sonic...-Dije con la mirada triste.

-¿Por mi culpa?-Me preguntó incrédulo.- ¿Puedes dejar de culparme por todo?-

-No, porque si Sonic nota que estamos pegados de la mano pensará otras cosas y eso solo nos alejará de nuestro romance juntos-Apenada miré hacia otro lugar.

-Le explicas que estamos pegados con pegamento y ya, no puede ser tan idiota para no creerte, a ti, de estar conmigo, cuando estás tan obsesiva con él...-Dijo sin mucho interés cuando su mirada se iluminó, parecía tener una idea que tal vez no me iba a agradar.

-Eso solo le daría gracia y sería la burla de él para todo el resto que me queda por vivir...-Exageré para demostrar lo que sería.- ¿Qué pasa?-Le pregunté cuando reaccione a su mirada.

-Ahora que lo pienso... hace mucho que no hablo con el inútil-Arqueó la ceja y se dio vuelta para ir hacia él.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Escóndete! ¡Que no me vea contigo!-Desesperada noté como me arrastraba hacia él llevando a mi posible ruina.

-No seas tímida, solo quiero ir a saludarle... ¡HEY FAKER!-Yo sabía que solo lo hacía para vengarse de las burlas que le hice pero eso era pasarse de la raya, no podía dejarme de esa forma frente de Sonic ¡mi futuro novio, esposo y padre de mis hijos! Intenté detenerlo pero él seguía empujándome hacia él.- ¡Por aquí idiota!- Seguía llamándolo.

-¡Detente por favor detente!-No me rendía pero fue inútil todos mis intentos, Sonic ya se había percatado de nosotros dos y se acercó tan rápido como él es.

-¡Hey Shadow!-Saludó Sonic sonriente, la notarlo aparecer frente a nosotros me puse firme y al lado de Shadow con una sonrisa bastante falsa, pude sentir la mano de Shadow tomando de la mía y entrelazó sus dedos entre los míos, me daba una rabia, de no ser por Sonic en nuestra presencia ya lo hubiera atacado.-¡Oh! Amy, no te vi-Dijo con un nerviosismo notable, quizás se preparaba para huir de mí como normalmente suele hacer.

-Hola Sonikku...-Le saludé intentando parecer natural pero creo que era demasiado obvia que mi sonrisa era más falsa que Shadow queriendo saludar a Sonic. Pasó lo que temí, Sonic se dio cuenta de nuestras manos.

-Tanto tiempo ¿huh? Faker...-Dijo Shadow con cierto aire de superioridad, aunque era obvio que solo estaba intentando ponerme en ridículo, yo lo sabía, y agarraba más fuerte de mi mano.

-Es verdad y... ¿Por qué están tomados de las manos?-Solo faltaba esa maldita pregunta que me puso colorada como tomate por alguna razón.

-Puedo explicarlo-Dije tímidamente pero Shadow me hizo a un lado.

-¿Mi querida Ames no te dijo nada?-Fingió sorpresa.- ella y yo...estamos saliendo-Se notaba la falsedad en su voz ¡Vamos Sonic no caigas en eso!

-No, no, puedo explicarlo, enserio-Insistí pero Sonic nos miraba confundido sin entender el porqué de nuestras manos pegadas.-Verás... estamos pegados-Quise explicar pero Shadow me volvió a interrumpir.

-Pegados por el amor-Seguía actuando. Sonic comenzaba a sonreír y eso era lo que me temía.

-No, ¡con pegamento!-Sonaba más a una excusa que la realidad. Eso era la gota que rebalsaba el vaso de Sonic, él estaba muriendo a carcajadas. Me puse avergonzada al verlo reírse de mí.

-HAHAHAHA PEGADOS CON PEGAMENTO HAHAHAHA PEGADOS POR EL AMOR HAHAHAHAHA-No podía parar de reír, se estaba casi ahogando de la risa. Agaché mis orejas al ser tan humillada por ellos dos.

-Sabía que no lo entenderías...-Dije apenada e intenté huir de ese lugar pero como nuestras manos no nos permitían separarnos no tuve de otra que irme con Shadow.

-¿A dónde vas? nos estábamos divirtiendo-Seguía actuando Shadow, aunque dijera esas cosas él ni siquiera demostraba alguna expresión de felicidad o algo que intentara convencer a alguien de que decía la verdad.

-Por tu culpa seré la burla de Sonic incluso si nos separamos muy lejos... arruinaste mi vida-Mi cara no mostraba ni felicidad ni enojo, yo estaba triste, sentía que Sonic iba a creer que salía con Shadow y entonces no tendría oportunidad con él.

-¿No crees que exageras?-Escuché de su voz pero no me bastó.

-¿No te das cuenta? Sonic ahora creerá que salgo contigo, se reía de nosotros porque es imposible que nosotros seamos pareja de lo tanto que nos odiamos y es bastante irónico también, pero el que él crea que salgo contigo no me permitirá alguna chance de estar con él ya que cree que estoy pegada a ti...-Dije lo último mirándole a los ojos con el odio que sentía en ese momento.

-Literalmente estas pegada a mí...-Me recordó.- Y además, ¿Crees en verdad que ese idiota me haya creído que salimos? como tu dijiste, es imposible que nosotros que tan mal nos llevamos empiecen a salir de repente, tu novio no puede ser tan idiota para creer en mi sarcasmo ¿Tanta confianza le tienes a su estupidez? no sabía eso de ti-Él tenía razón, yo estaba exagerando, pero no me pude fijar en eso ya que solo estaba concentrada en como reaccionaba él en vez de como lo contaba Shadow. De todas formas inflé mis cachetes y le di un puñetazo en el brazo.- ¿Y eso por qué?-Cambió su cara desinteresada a una molesta.

-¡Por humillarme de esa manera!-Me volví a cruzar de brazos.

-Eres imposible...-Dijo después de un suspiro.-Sigamos en nuestro camino de una maldita vez...- Dijo para que sigamos caminando hacia donde tenía un asunto pendiente que atender. ¿Cuántas otras humillaciones tenía que pasar ese día que parecía eterno? aunque... lo que me dijo Shadow... parecía que intentaba consolarme... ¿será que no es tan malo después de todo? eso está por verse.

* * *

 **Y ese fue el cap 2! No olviden dejar reviews y nos vemos en el proximo cap!**


	3. La gran araña

**Cap. 3.**

-Con que ahí estabas- Ambos escuchamos esa voz femenina y nos volteamos a ver a Rouge dejando de volar con sus grandes alas de murciélago. Shadow no llevaba una mirada muy complacida de ver a su compañera de trabajo y eso se le notaba. Pues yo tampoco estaba muy contenta de verla, no nos llevábamos bien y no éramos muy amigas, tenemos ideas bastantes contrarias.-Te estuve buscando por todos lados, cariño, ¿Por qué no contestas el comunicador?-Se había cruzado de brazos.

-No estoy de humor para darte explicaciones-Respondió con su voz firme y ruda, entonces noté la mirada de Rouge bastante ofendida cuando de repente fijó su mirada en nuestras manos pegadas.-Estaba yendo para...-

-¡Oh por chaos!-Sonrió con picardía.- ¿Qué hacen agarrados de la mano, ustedes tortolitos?-Interrumpió a Shadow para reírse burlona y señalarnos bastante divertida, Sip, ella también se iba a burlar de nosotros.

-¿Tortolitos? ¡Estas equivocada!-Respondí yo sintiendo el ardor en mi rostro, me hubiera gustado que Sonic estuviera en lugar de Shadow pero no era así por lo que estaba furiosa, crují de dientes.

-¿Yo con esta mocosa? Por favor Rouge, te creí más inteligente-Fue la respuesta de Shadow y yo me quejé mirándolo con odio.

-Basta muchachos, no sean tímidos, en verdad no creí que fueran salir pero sinceramente ya me parecía que ambos deberían ser pareja, digo, son el uno para el otro-Confesó Rouge llamando nuestra atención con sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De qué hablas?!-Comenzamos a negarnos al mismo tiempo.

-Owww son tan lindos, ya hablan al mismo tiempo-Nos callamos al mismo tiempo, yo estaba colorada, tenía el impulso de sacar mi martillo y golpearlos a los dos, uno que me tenía cansada y la otra que me destrozaba la paciencia.-Y si, son el uno para el otro, Shadow el chico emo y Amy la chica alegre, ¡la mejor combinación!-Vi con asco como juntaba sus manos con un aire de fanática del amor aunque se notaba que solo tenía intenciones de molestarnos.

-Un momento... ¿chico emo?-Susurré recordando lo que dijo ella. ¿Estaba Rouge diciendo que Shadow se la pasaba deprimido? si siempre que lo veo parece estar de mal humor, nunca lo vi triste... o ¿será que hay alguien muy deprimido detrás de ese escudo tan rudo y serio? eso me dejó sorprendida, tenía que averiguarlo.

-Tsk... Rouge, no tengo tiempo para tus idioteces, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer-Él se volteó para seguir el camino que estábamos tomando, me tomó de la mano pegada y me obligó a moverme, obviamente me quejé de su brusquedad. Rouge solo rio un poco con sutileza y nos siguió por el aire.

-Te veré en la montaña, y ten cuidado porque ya sabes-Le guiñó el ojo y Shadow asintió con la cabeza. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que tramaban ellos dos pero no me contaban nada y eso me frustraba e incomodaba. Noté que Rouge voló más alto y desapareció de mi vista y entonces miré a Shadow.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?-Le pregunté un poco temerosa.

-Tengo una misión en la montaña...-Me respondió él sin rodeos pero no era por lo que preguntaba yo.

-En verdad me refería a lo de..."Shadow el emo"-Me expliqué con mi pregunta haciendo énfasis en ese apodo, entonces Shadow se tensó un poco por alguna razón.- ¿Por qué te llamó así?-Me adelanté un poco para fijarme en su reacción el cual era indescriptible.

-Rouge suele decir cosas para molestarme... es todo-Respondió él con un tono de voz más tranquila aunque se notaba que me ocultaba algo, y no solo porque evitaba mirarme. Aunque nos conocíamos poco y podía ser por temas de confianza por la que no me quería contestar.

-¿Y por qué te llamaría emo?-La verdad no lo entendía, siempre que yo lo veía estaba tan negativo y firme como un orgulloso testarudo pero podía ser que nunca me di cuenta de los misterios que guardaba y solo Rouge logró descubrir por su acercamiento a él. Shadow me miró a los ojos.

-No tengo por qué contestarte-Dijo para negar con la cabeza con el ceño fruncido, eso me molestó pero no quise empeorar la situación por la que solo opté por seguir el camino sin hacer más preguntas. Noté mi mano y seguía siendo sujetada a su mano, ¿Por qué me estaba teniendo de la mano? sé que están pegadas pero no era para que apretara sus dedos con los míos los cuales estaban totalmente despegados. Tiempo después de tanta caminata llegamos a la colina y mirábamos para arriba, era una gran montaña y me daba dolores en el cuerpo con tan solo imaginar que debíamos trepar todo eso.

-Yo no voy a trepar eso...-Declaré con una mirada perezosa sobre esa gran montaña. Shadow sacudió mi mano pegada con brusquedad.- ¡Ay!-Me quejé yo.

-Yo tengo que subir ahí y como no tengo más remedio que llevarte vas a tener que ser mi mano derecha literalmente-Me dijo en tono de molestia. Yo le miré con el ceño fruncido y suspiré con cansancio.

-De acuerdo- Acepté y ambos nos acercamos a la pared rocosa y comenzamos a buscar piedras que sobresalgan para poder sujetarnos, pero fallamos y nos sujetamos mal, nos discutimos y nos mandábamos a agarrar tal piedra, a tener el pie sobre aquella y así terminamos cayendo al suelo de la poca altura que habíamos llegado.

-¿Eres tonta? No intentes agarrarte con la mano que tienes pegada a mí-Se quejó él.

-¡Ay! ¡Bueno! ¡Perdóname por no acostumbrarme a tener la mano ocupada agarrando de la tuya!-Dije con sarcasmo.-Yo te dije que esperaras a mi señal pero no, el señorcito impaciente tiene que subir lo más rápido para poder caer en tan solo intentarlo-Me burlé de él.

-Grrr cállate... si queremos subir...-Nos levantamos y nos limpiamos el polvo del suelo.-Tendremos que trabajar en equipo...-Me miró a los ojos y yo asentí con la cabeza decidida.

-Acabemos con esto de una vez-Dije con una sonrisa decidida, al fin no nos manteníamos discutiendo por una idiotez como solíamos hacer, eso demostraba que estábamos "madurando" en nuestra relación. Volvimos a intentar escalar y cuando uno avisaba el otro subía otras rocas y así sucesivamente, habíamos llegado muy altos.

-No mires hacia abajo-Me advirtió Shadow después de hacerlo él.

-¿Y eso por qué?-Pregunté inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia abajo para ver pero él me detuvo con un golpe en el mentón hacia arriba con la mano pegada a la otra.- ¡Auch! ¿Qué crees que haces?-Me molesté.

-Dije que no miraras hacia abajo, después de lo del estante en lo de Tails no quiero ni imaginarme como caeremos por tu idiotez-Me dijo con una mirada molesta.

-¡Oye! no fue mi culpa, apareció una araña gigante que amenazaba con picarme mi linda cara-Me excusé yo aunque era verdad. Vi su reacción no convencida de mi razón.

-Como sea, no mires abajo-Me volvió a advertir y subió un poco para luego esperar a que yo subiera por mi parte cuando de repente sentimos un temblor y nos sujetamos fuerte para resistir el pequeño terremoto que amenazaba con tirarnos.-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-Miró hacia arriba y yo hice lo mismo para notar un gran robot de Eggman.

-¡AHAHAHAHAHA! ¿Creían que iban a poder llegar a la cima con tanta facilidad?-Pude ver a Eggman en una cabina de ese gran robot con forma de araña roja con detalles amarillos.

-Hablando de arañas...-Dije yo sorprendida y con temor que nos provocaba caer en la gran altura que alcanzamos con mucho esfuerzo.

-Solo faltaba que vinieras tú para unírtenos a la fiesta...-Dijo con sarcasmo Shadow y con una mirada bastante enojada.

-HMHMHMHM... me alegro que te alegres de mi participación querido Shadow, ahora si me disculpas, estoy ocupado intentando hacerlos caer para así me libro de dos pájaros de un tiro... AHAHAHAHAHA- Rio con su típica risa y acariciando su bigote que por cierto nunca me gustó.

-Shadow ¿Qué hacemos?-Le miré horrorizada. Shadow le miraba mostrando ira en su rostro, con todo lo que pasaba en este día más esto debe de ser bastante irritante hasta para él. Me miró a los ojos.

-Tenemos que trabajar más en equipo-Me sacudió para que me soltara y me asusté mucho que pegué un grito.-No mires hacia abajo- Me volvió a advertir e intenté mirar lo más alto que podía. Me encontraba colgada de mi mano pegada a él y entonces siento como comenzaba a temblar la pared por culpa del robot araña; y al mismo tiempo como Shadow me balanceaba con fuerza para que en el punto más alto del balanceo me mande directo hacia Eggman. Entonces entendí lo que quería hacer. Me sujeté de las rocas que alcancé y con fuerza balanceé a Shadow imitando su acción y lanzándolo hacia arriba.-Prepárate Rose- Me gritó ya que los terremotos que hacía el robot con sus largas patas zapateando la pared hacía mucho ruido. Cuando lo oí saqué mi martillo y seguí balanceándome para que Shadow me mandara hacia Eggman y entonces le pegué con fuerza en la cabina de vidrio, logré hacerle una gran grieta que dejó espantado a Eggman.

-¡No! ¡Es imposible!-Dijo bastante enojado. Shadow se agarró de donde pudo del robot y yo quedé colgada de su mano otra vez.

-Solo un poco más...-Dijo con dificultad, se notaba que estaba cansado de tanta fuerza que hacía para balancearme, soportar mi peso y lanzarme con fuerza hacia Eggman. El robot se sacudía para que Shadow soltara su única mano desocupada que nos sostenía pero eso no lo detuvo.- ¡YA VAS A VER EGGMAN!-Gritó para mandarme hacia él y entonces golpeé con todas mis fuerzas en mi mano derecha con mi martillo y rompí el vidrio. Eggman se asustó y tocó un botón para escaparse.

-¡Adiós idiotas!-Salió del robot en su pequeña nave con la que siempre salía de sus robots. Me horroricé al entender que sin control, el robot de Eggman se iba a soltar, y no solo caería él si no que nosotros también.

-¡Shadow!-Quise advertirle pero él estaba jadeando del cansancio, se había esforzado mucho y no estaba preparado para enfrentarse con Eggman.

-Yo estoy... acostumbrado... a pelear solo...y con una esmeralda...-Dijo con dificultad aun aguantando su mano agarrada del robot que se balanceaba para caer del precipicio.

-Shadow ¡aguanta un poco más por favor!-Dije para mirar a mis alrededores e intentar idear un plan que nos salve.- ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Lánzame hacia arriba una última vez!-Le pedí.

-Me duele ambos brazos, estoy débil... no creo poder lanzarte mucho más arriba de lo que está el robot, y si me suelto el robot nos terminará aplastando...-Tenía razón.

-¡No nos queda otra! ¡Por favor Shadow! ¡Un último esfuerzo!-Le supliqué con terror, no quería morir, no en ese momento, no estaba lista aún. Entonces Shadow hizo silencio y me balanceó con mucha dificultad agarrando fuerte de mi mano que estaba pegada a la suya y era inútil soltarnos por culpa de ese resistente pegamento. El robot ya estaba listo para caer hacia el principio de la colina pero Shadow logró aunque sea dejarme al lado suyo y me sujeté del robot para luego intentar subirme a él y correr con todo hacia la pared cuando el robot estaba inclinándose por completo hacia la gran caída. Entonces noté que había suelo arriba y con mi martillo Piko Piko me di todos los impulsos para saltar lo más alto y llegar a ese lugar. Shadow estaba colgando de mi mano pero cuando alcancé a ese suelo lo sujeté fuerte y rodamos juntos en el suelo hasta chocarnos con la pared que seguía.

-Auch...-Se quejó Shadow. Yo estaba respirando agitada, la adrenalina gobernaba en mi cuerpo en ese momento, intenté tranquilizarme. Shadow estaba tirado sobre mí, intentando recuperar las fuerzas, no era el momento para quitarlo de encima de mí, necesitaba estar cómodo y el suelo era bastante duro para él en estos momentos.

-¿Estas bien?-Le pregunté preocupada mientras mantenía su cabeza cerca de mi pecho para mantenerlo a salvo.

-¿Te parece... que estoy... bien?-Me respondió con dificultad. Su forma de responderme me daba ganas de golpearle pero no estaba en condiciones para recibir el golpe de más.

-Descansa...-Dije para luego suspirar y escuchar el impacto del robot al chocar con el suelo y desplomarse. Y aunque me ponía un poco nerviosa tener a Shadow sobre mí, tan cerca como la vez que caí sobre él en la casa de Tails, sabía que debía dejar que descansara un poco, no no podía quitármelo de encima en el estado en el que se encontraba.

* * *

 **y? Qué les pareció? :D espero que les este gustando! no olviden dejarme review y decirme lo que piensan de este cap! chau chau!**


	4. Vayamos arriba de todo

**Cap. 4.**

Me mantuve sentada contra la pared y con Shadow en mi regazo, ni se movía de lo cansado que estaba pero permanecía con los ojos semi cerrados.- ¿Cómo es que no estas cansada tú también?-Me dijo de repente.

-Es que no hice mucho esfuerzo-Me encogí de hombros.

-Sí, te creo y todo... con un martillo gigante en tu mano derecha y balanceándome a mí, correr y aterrizar aquí... ¿Quieres que te crea eso? incluso hiciste más que yo y estabas asustada...-Tenía razón otra vez pero yo tenía una respuesta a eso.

-Esos esfuerzos no son nada comparado a los esfuerzos que hago para atrapar a Sonic o intentar enamorarlo de mí...-Estaba mirando el hermoso paisaje que me dejaba ver la gran altura en la que estábamos, lo que dije me hizo sentir un dolor en el pecho porque de verdad me esforzaba mucho más por eso que por salvar nuestras vidas. Shadow se mantuvo un momento en silencio, quizás reflexionando en mi respuesta.

-...Pues deja de esforzarte tanto para nada...-Dijo él. Fruncí el ceño y suspiré, de verdad no podía golpearlo ya que necesitaba que se recuperara para poder seguir e irnos de ese lugar.

-No me hagas golpearte... no estás en condiciones...-Respondí molesta.

-Hablo en serio-Dijo él levantándose y quedando sentado al lado mío. Me miró con sus ojos serenos y yo estaba algo sorprendida por alguna razón.-... Si se aleja tanto de ti... tal vez sea porque no te merezca...-Noté como se acomodaba sentado al lado mío, su pierna estaba estirada mientras la otra estaba apoyando su brazo izquierdo, el cual estaba libre de mi mano.

-Pero... tu no lo entenderías...-Inflé los cachetes con molestia.-No sabes lo que yo siento por él... siento que él debe estar conmigo... y así seamos felices para siempre...-Dije pero esta vez no tan emocionada y fantasiosa como suelo ser, esta vez hablaba enserio.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura que lo amas tanto?...-Para ser un tipo impaciente se tomaba su tiempo para seguir hablándome. Le miré pero no dije nada al notar que no había terminado de hablar.- Si lo amas tanto... pensarías más en él que en ti...y yo creo que él no estaría conforme contigo... asique, si lo amas tanto tal vez deberías respetar sus ideas...-Se rascó el cuello como si no fuera muy importante el tema.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? claro que pienso en él-Dije algo alterada, aunque eso que me dijo me empezaba a poner dudosa y confusa.

-Entonces si él te dice que no te quiere y tu sigues insistiendo en que van a estar juntos... ¿no estarías obligándolo a estar contigo por tus propios caprichos y sin pensar en cómo se siente él al respecto?-Eso me puso más pensativa y confusa, tenía que admitir que tenía la razón, y la tenía porque yo no sabía con qué responder, y era verdad, si tanto lo amaba debía pensar más en él que por mí...y me deprimí.

-¿Quieres decir... que nunca podremos estar juntos?-Junté mis piernas a mi pecho para abrazarlo con mi brazo derecho y ocultar la mitad de mi cara detrás de estas. Estaba triste, llegaba a la conclusión en que debía separarme de Sonic para siempre... al menos de forma romántica... sin saltar a sus brazos ni apretujarlo lo más fuerte posible para demostrarle todo mi amor y contagiarlo... ¿debía rendirme de una vez por todas?-¡Ah!...-Casi un susurro al reaccionar a mis lágrimas correr con rapidez por mis mejillas. Parpadeé incontable veces provocando que mis lágrimas cayeran a más cantidad.

-¿Por qué lloras?-Me interrumpió Shadow sin expresión en su rostro.

-Porque... estoy triste...-Me sequé las lágrimas, ni siquiera me volteé a verle a la cara, me daba vergüenza demostrar debilidad a lo que sería como mi rival pegado a mi mano. De repente algo que dijo me sorprendió.

-No estés triste entonces...-Él dijo. ¿Qué quería de mí? ¿Que dejara de llorar y estar triste? ¿No sería mejor para él verme inútil para que él se vea como el vencedor? no lo entendía, no entendía a Shadow.

-¿Y si yo quiero llorar?-Dije aun secándome las lágrimas que salían sin pedirme permiso.

-No permitiré que llores...-Esa no era la respuesta burlona que esperaba, él no estaba siendo malo conmigo, al contrario, sus palabras me conmovían y me hacían sentir mejor.

-¿Por qué me dices esto?-Le miré a los ojos, él también me miraba con sus ojos serenos. Moría por curiosidad por saber cuáles eran sus intenciones más profundas pero era inútil intentar pasar por esa armadura que él permanecía junto a él.

-Para que no estés triste...-Me mantuve en silencio y él continuó.-Tu siempre sonríes... no es lo tuyo llorar...-Dijo para levantarse y tirar de nuestras manos pegadas para levantarme a mí también. Me volví a secar las últimas lágrimas que caían de mis ojos y le sonreí.- ¿Lo ves? volviste a ser tu...-Me dijo con lo que yo imaginé una sonrisa aunque solo me miraba de una forma diferente a la de siempre. Yo me sentía agradecida por sus palabras, ya no me sentía tan triste como al principio.

-...Gracias...-Me reí un poco y él arqueó la ceja.

-¿Por qué me lo agradeces? no hice na... ¡¿Eh?!- Le interrumpí con un abrazo. Estaba de alguna forma feliz, tal vez porque recibí apoyo de la persona que menos esperaba.

-Gracias por lo que dijiste...-Me separé después de un momento, en todo el abrazo él no hizo nada para apartarme.-A mí tampoco me gusta estar triste... y tu lograste que dejara de estarlo... por eso te lo agradezco-Aclaré para seguir sonriéndole. Shadow me miraba a los ojos en silencio por un momento y luego sacudió la cabeza para entonces mirar hacia dirección de la pared.

-Sigamos que estamos muy atrasados por culpa del bigotudo...-Me obligó a pegarme con la pared para seguir escalando, no habíamos llegado a la cima de la colina y él ya había conseguido su fuerza otra vez. Asentí con la cabeza, esta vez estaba más dispuesta a ayudar a Shadow, cada vez me caía menos mal. Seguimos escalando la colina como íbamos antes de ser interrumpidos por Eggman hasta que por fin llegamos arriba de todo y tomamos un breve descanso al llegar.

-Vaya que se tardaron demasiado-Dijo Rouge mientras jugueteaba con su pelo y nos sonreía con picardía.-Y puedo notar que no piensan soltarse de las manos...-Esta vez nos miraba con rareza, de seguro pensaba que éramos muy exagerados pero en verdad no nos tomábamos de las manos porque queríamos, teníamos que convivir por ese accidente con el pegamento.

-Rouge no es lo que crees... estamos pegados, no nos tomamos de las manos a propósito- Explicó al fin Shadow. Rouge nos miró impresionada y asintió con la cabeza entendiendo o algo por el estilo.

-Okay...-Dijo ella levantándose del bulto de robots averiados que posiblemente ella haya vencido.-De todas formas llegaron bastante tarde, Eggman huyó con los planos...-Se encogió de hombros. Shadow se exaltó bastante molesto.

-¿Qué? Creí que estaba huyendo ¡pero que tú le arrebataste los planos!-Estaba bastante furioso y yo seguía sin entender nada, debía pretender que ni estaba ahí como debería ser.

-Querido, yo tampoco llegué a tiempo. Cuando alcancé a subir todo esto ya podía ver al gordito con su nuevo robot araña...-Eso quería decir que para cuando Rouge había llegado ya estaba huyendo Eggman y se topó con nosotros justo cuando huía.-Y yo que comenzaba a preocuparme por ti creyendo que estaba huyendo de ti... ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué no hiciste Caos control?-

-Es una larga historia, y eso involucra la razón por la que estamos pegados... además... no estaría así de no ser por tu culpa- Le señaló tan molesto como estaba, la explicación de Rouge no lo había tranquilizado ni un segundo.

-¿Mi culpa? ¿Cómo te atreves?- Hizo voz de una víctima ofendida pero eso solo molestaba más al que estaba pegado a mí.-Yo no hice nada malo...-

-Si lo hiciste, ¡te pusiste a husmear en mis cosas y perdiste mi esmeralda llevándome a quedar pegado a esta...!-Se refería a mí, yo me ofendí bastante por cómo se dirigió a mí, volvía a ser el mismo erizo grosero.

-¡"esta" tiene nombre y apellido! ¡Y es Amy Rose!-Le respondí.

-Como sea-Respondió él, se notaba que su estado de humor había empeorado, posiblemente era el peor día para él. Rouge nos detuvo, de no ser por ella seguro que ya nos hubiéramos empezado a pelear.

-Tranquilos, se pelean como marido y mujer-Se rio ella, al notar que tenía razón decidimos dejar de discutir o de lo contrario seguiríamos recibiendo esos comentarios de ella.-No te preocupes Shadow, el gordinflón se olvidó de algo muy importante...-Sacó algo de atrás suyo.-Ta-chan- Dijo divertida mostrando una clase de control remoto.

-¿Y eso?-Pregunté yo con curiosidad ladeando la cabeza en esa confusión, para mí era solo un control remoto tal vez de una televisión.

-Genial, el control de Eggman-Se sorprendió Shadow, tal vez eso le había cambiado de humor por un momento, algo bueno sucedía.

-Sip, con este control Eggman no podrá ordenar a su ejército a no ser que me lo arrebate de mis manos muertas y frías...-Dijo rouge explicándome para qué servía y al mismo tiempo mirando el control con orgullo, parecía imaginar qué hacer con ese control.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- Dijo Shadow decidido haciendo que Rouge volviera a mirarnos.

-Este es el plan...-Se puso al frente de nosotros con una sonrisa.-Estas libre hasta que soluciones tu problemita con tu noviecita y sus "manos pegajosas"- Dijo burlona haciendo un ademán con sus manos para decir "manos pegajosas". Shadow volvió a molestarse.

-No somos novios y no puedes quitarme de la misión por esto...-Protestó él señalándome.

-Lo siento Shadow pero... tú... en este estado... no eres muy útil...-Dijo lo último negando con la cabeza.-Es casi imposible que hagas algo con solo una mano y una persona obligada a seguirte... por lo tanto... Chaíto...-Se despidió sonriente y comenzó a volar después de correr hasta el borde del acantilado y sin hacer el mínimo de caso a los gritos furiosos de Shadow.

-Murciélago desgraciada... ya verá... ¿Quién se cree que es para quitarme de la misión de esa forma?...-Miraba hacia el suelo y se agachó para luego levantarse y lanzar con todas sus fuerzas una piedra hacia donde se había ido Rouge, por suerte para ella no le había llegado.

* * *

 **Y hasta ahí el capítulo 4! Espero que les esté gustando, y perdón por tardar en actualizar, ahora subo otro cap para que no se queden con tanta curiosidad ;D**


	5. ¿Amigos o no amigos?

**Cap. 5.**

Estábamos en el mismo lugar, arriba de la montaña, detrás de nosotros había un laboratorio un poco destruido y recientemente abandonado. Rouge se había ido y nos dejó ahí.- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-Pregunté yo una vez que Shadow se tranquilizó un momento. Él me miró y se encogió de hombros.

-Ahora que estoy fuera de la misión estoy más desocupado que un vago...-Suspiró.- ¿Qué tienes que hacer tú?-

-Yo... estoy más libre que tu-Sonreí divertida.-¿Qué tal si primero bajamos de esta montaña y pensaremos mejor que hacer ahí... abajo... fuera del peligro de caernos...-Dije yo.

-Bien, pero no es seguro bajar de la misma forma en la que subimos...-Comenzó a buscar por todos lados.

-¿Qué haces?-Le pregunté cuando estaba distraído buscando dentro de un tipo de laboratorio abandonado el cual era al parecer de Eggman.

-Ajá...-Se acercó a una caja que estaba colgada en la pared y rompió el vidrio para sacar algo de ahí.-Lo tengo...- Me fijé lo que tenía, era una cuerda con un gancho.-Ahora sí... podemos bajar-Volvimos al borde y vi como hacía los preparativos para descender de la montaña. Se levantó con la cuerda atada firmemente a su abdomen y me miró.-Bien, ahora...-Me sujetó con su mano libre y me hizo girar para el lado de donde estaban nuestras manos pegadas y terminé con mi espalda pegada a él.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-Pregunté yo algo alterada, era como un abrazo pero solo con un brazo y además podía sentir su respiración en mi costado y eso me ponía inquieta de alguna forma.

-¿No te parece obvio lo que hago?-Respondió para acomodarse en el borde y comenzar a descender tomando de la cuerda con la mano desocupada y abrazándome con su brazo derecho manteniéndome pegada a su cuerpo. Estaba nerviosa y mi corazón latía rápido mientras él descendía concentrado en lo que hacía. No sé porque me sentía así, se supone que solo me siento así cuando Sonic me cargaba salvándome la vida pero esto era diferente, estaba cómoda en el brazo de Shadow pero al mismo tiempo avergonzada, tenía un desorden de sentimientos y me mantenían confundida, ¿Acaso comenzaba a sentir algo por Shadow? Eso no es posible, me niego.

-¿Falta mucho?-Dije para romper el silencio.

-Sería mucho más fácil si tuviera una esmeralda...-Se quejó el notándose lo molesto que estaba en su tono de voz. Me mantuve callada, tenía miedo de molestarlo más de lo que ya hacía.-Ya... un poco y...-Sentí como Shadow estiraba sus piernas para llegar al suelo y me comenzaba a separar de él, me sentí un poco triste por alejarme de él, ya me había acostumbrado a sentir su calor corporal en mi espalda y su respiración que me daba una sensación extraña pero agradable.-Listo-Dijo al fin para comenzar a tirar de la soga y apartarse a un lado para dejar caer el amontonamiento de la cuerda con el gancho. Yo miré hacia el cielo, ya estaba oscureciendo. Una vez terminado de volver a la normalidad me miró y suspiró.- ¿Y ahora? ¿Pensaste en algo para hacer?-

-Podríamos ir a mi casa a ver alguna película, es lo único que se me ocurrió-Dije algo tímida pero fui interrumpida por él.

-Hey... ya está oscureciendo... mejor vayamos con Tails a ver si ya tiene la solución a este problema-Dijo él ignorando por completo mi propuesta. Me sentí como una tonta y un poco desanimada por tener que separarme de él, no tener más una excusa para estar pegado a él, no la había pasado tan mal ese día pero tenía razón, teníamos que separarnos de una vez. Asentí con la cabeza y comenzamos a caminar agarrados de la mano hacia la dirección del taller de Tails. Después de un tiempo en un silencio algo incómodo, o por lo menos para mí, me acordé de algo que había quedado pendiente.

-Y dime Shadow...-Le llamé la atención y él pudo notar mi sonrisa.- ¿Por qué Rouge te llama emo?-Intenté volver al tema, Shadow cambió su cara a una desinteresada y volvió a fijar la vista en el camino.

-No te incumbe...-Me respondió pero no estaba conforme con esa respuesta por lo que insistí.

-Oye, después de nuestro trabajo en equipo y todo lo que pasamos ¿Vas a seguir haciéndote el difícil? Deja de ser así... -Fruncí el ceño.- ¿Tanto misterio para ese apodo?-Hice gestos de no entenderlo.

-...-Se mantuvo en silencio. Estaba por volver a hablar pero no lo hice porque decidió confesarlo.-Admito... que a veces soy algo deprimente...-Dijo al fin.

-Ah... y ¿Por qué?-Le escuchaba con toda mi atención.

-Porque...-Hizo un breve silencio para luego continuar.- Recuerdo... como vi ser asesinada a mi primer amiga...-Me quedé impactada, no sabía nada de Shadow, sentía que lo juzgué antes de conocerlo bien, para que se comporte así por la muerte de alguien... debió de ser alguien muy importante y le dije lo que pensaba.-... Si... lo era-Respondió.-... pero... yo no pude hacer nada para salvarla... y ella murió sonriéndome... no logro superar esos recuerdos...-Noté que estaba cabizbaja y me sentí culpable por alguna razón. Sacudí la cabeza y le di un empujón.

-Vamos Shadow, anímate... -Le sonreí y él solo levantó la mirada para fijarla en mí, creí que estaba molesto pero no me rendí.-Estoy segura que tu primer amiga te quería tanto como tú... y no quiere que vivas triste por culpa suya...-Noté algo distinto en su mirada, parecía que me daba la razón en el fondo.-Asique... déjate de tu carácter deprimente y ponerte así... estoy segura que si aceptas ser feliz entonces tu amiga también lo será desde el más allá- Me reí un poco pero no porque sea chistoso, solo para animar al que estaba pegado a mí. Sentía que me iba a pegar e iba a quejarse de lo molesta que soy después de esas palabras pero no lo hizo, al contrario...

-Tienes razón...-Dijo para volver a mirar al frente. Me sorprendí con su respuesta, él no me estaba pegando ni negaba que tuviera la razón, nada de eso. Se sentía todo muy raro, hoy al mediodía nos estábamos discutiendo y peleando hasta terminar pegados pero... ahora nos hablábamos como los más grandes amigos, él estaba a mi lado y yo en el suyo, no estábamos solos.

-Ohhh ¡Shadow the hedgehog me dio la razón!-Dije para salir de esa atmósfera. Él me miró cambiando su expresión a una molesta.-... Soy feliz- Me limpié una lágrima falsa actuando de esa forma.-Nunca olvidaré este día...-Seguí exagerando.

-...Hm... Hmhmhmh...-No lo podía creer, había una sonrisa en la cara de Shadow y... él estaba... ¡se estaba riendo! no paraba de sorprenderme.

-Vaya...-Le volví a llamar la atención y le sonreí.-No sabía que podías reír...-Bromeé con él.

-Y yo...-Dijo algo pensativo.-...no sabía que podías ser tan molesta...- Dijo volviendo a reír.

-¡Oye! no soy molesta...-No podía enojarme en ese momento, yo solamente comencé a reírme y él me acompañó, yo no dejaba de sorprenderme, estaba riendo junto a Shadow, agarrados de la mano, y sin discutirnos, eso era el mayor de los logros y en un solo día, nunca de los nuncas me hubiera imaginado en ese estado.

-...-Él volvió a estar en silencio pero no pude evitar notar que no borraba su sonrisa.-...Gracias... Rose...-Y me volví a sorprender, sentí un poco de calor, él nunca me había agradecido nada, de hecho yo le había llamado desagradecido justo antes de pasar por todo esto.

-... No hay de qué...-Le respondí mientras seguíamos el camino hacia el taller del pequeño zorrito amigo mío. Nos mantuvimos en silencio por mucho tiempo mientras seguíamos caminando, era mucha la caminata y nos tardábamos mucho, ya estaba siendo de noche.

-¿Por qué era que nos odiábamos?-Volvió a romper el silencio mi acompañante. Yo le miré sorprendida y miré al estrellado cielo nocturno intentando recordar porque no me caía bien.

-Ah sí... porque te la pasabas haciéndote el malote y eras grosero con mis amigos...-Respondí con una sonrisa divertida en mi rostro.- ¿Qué hay de ti?-

-... Porque eras muy molesta y te creías la gran cosa con tu martillo y llamabas al idiota azul todo el tiempo...-Él también sonrió. Nos miramos y comenzamos a reírnos, ¿por qué? no lo sé pero fue muy gracioso de alguna forma.

-No puedo creer que me sonrieras... no te reconozco...-Comenté yo.

-Yo tampoco... de todas las personas creí que serías la última persona que me haría reír...-Confesó él.-Pero es suficiente... no puedo seguir riéndome por nada...-Volvió a su postura seria y yo me quejé, sentía que no iba a poder ver esa sonrisa por mucho más tiempo.

-Owww vamos... de seguro que hace muuucho que no sonríes...-Estaba segura que tenía la razón. Él negó con la cabeza.

-Dije que es suficiente...-Dijo con firmeza. Yo volví a quejarme pero lo dejé pasar y dejé que el silencio volviera a gobernar entre nosotros dos. Y pensar que solo un día, pegados de la mano, hacía falta para comenzar a llevarnos mejor, creía que íbamos a pelearnos como perro y gato pero me equivoqué, bueno, no tanto, pero después de tanto tiempo nos acostumbramos el uno al otro y mejoramos nuestra relación. Ya estábamos llegando a la casa de Tails y por alguna razón me sentía triste, no quería que nos separara, después de esas risas que logré sacar de él, quería pasar la noche riendo con él pero debía aceptar la realidad, de seguro él tenía que descansar después de todo lo que hizo ese día, se lo merecía, además que no pintaba ser un buen día para él.

-Hmm bueno... aquí estamos otra vez- Dije sin mucho ánimos pero él no se dio cuenta y golpeó la puerta de la casa de Tails. Él dio un aviso y esperamos un momento para que abriera la puerta y nos viera.

-Ah hola chicos, ¿Siguen pegados?- Sonreía Tails.

-Ja-Ja-Rio con sarcasmo Shadow, bastante diferente a la risa que escuché tiempo anterior.-Vamos Tails, ¿Ya hiciste algo para separarnos?-Me sorprendí, él no estaba siendo grosero con Tails, ya no hablaba con el tono de voz amenazante y lo llamaba por su nombre.

-Emm... no...-Esa respuesta me animó un poco pero Shadow no parecía muy contento.

-¿Y para cuándo entonces?-Preguntó con una mirada bastante furiosa.

-... ¿No quieren pasar? ya casi termino de reparar tu comunicador y el celular de Amy-Nos invitó a pasar evadiendo por alguna razón la pregunta de Shadow.

-Si-Dije yo y arrastré a Shadow a entrar conmigo. Me di cuenta que no estábamos solos.

-¡Amy! ¡Señor Shadow! ¡Que gusto verlos!-Dijo una conejita tierna con un chao en sus brazos. Me puse alegre y fui a abrazarle. Sin darme cuenta, había arrastrado a Shadow también a acercarse a nosotras mientras nos abrazábamos emocionadas.

* * *

 **Bueno ahí esta el cap 5! Amy y Shadow ya se estan llevando mejor ewe pero Shadow volvió a su postura de badass y termina confundiendo a Amy con lo que pasa con él :P que pasará?**

 **por cierto, el cap que viene es mi favorito X3 !**

 **no olviden dejar reviews! si no, sé que tanto les esta gustando y no lo sigo por desanimo :c (?) bueno, eso fue todo por hoy! nos leemos pronto! n.n**


	6. Un Accidente por la noche

**Holuuuu, Gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo! me alegro que les esté gustando la historia! n.n no podía esperar tanto para actualizar! Adoro este cap, ya verán por qué X3 y bueno, sin más les dejo leer el cap de una vez!**

* * *

 **Cap. 6.**

Seguíamos abrazándonos, hace mucho que no la veía y eso que era mi mejor y única amiga-¡Cream! ¡Tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo están?-Pregunté por ella y Cheese quienes estaban muy contentos. No me extrañaba verla ahí, después de todo se había vuelto muy unida a Tails, tanto que hace mucho que no hacíamos algo juntas como los viejos tiempos. Nos separamos y nos vimos a las caras.

-¡Muy bien Amy! y parece que ustedes también...-Dijo sonriendo pero mirando nuestras manos juntas. Me sonrojé por eso y sacudí mi mano desocupada.

-No, no es lo que crees, solo estamos pegados con... pegamento de Tails...-Le expliqué algo tímida.

-Ahh... el pegamento de Tails... ya veo...-Dijo con una ceja arriba y la otra abajo y su cabeza un poco inclinada. Ella parecía entender lo del pegamento pero parecía que algo no concordaba para ella.-Pero...-

-¡¿Y bien chicos?!- Apareció Tails interrumpiendo a Cream quien se asustó un poco por la sorpresa que le dio.

-¿Y bien qué?-Dijo algo molesto Shadow.

-¿Cómo fue su día uno al lado del otro?-nos sonreía mostrando los dientes, parecía disfrutar lo que nos pasaba.

-Espantoso, ¿Puedes ya separarnos? no puedo esperar para alejarme de esta...parecemos siameses-Su actitud cambió de repente, cuando yo estaba por decir lo que sentía en verdad él me interrumpe con todo eso, me puse furiosa.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Ah sí? Con que espantoso... ¡pues yo estuve esperando este momento desde que empezó!-No pude evitar formar una discusión, estaba enojada, Shadow era tan falso, en el camino se rio conmigo, me apoyó, me consoló, me cuidó y trabajamos en equipo y ¿se atreve a decir que tuvo un día espantoso? no lo pude creer. Nos comenzamos a discutir, no nos importaba lo que nos dijera Tails, estaba molesta y obviamente Shadow no iba a permitir que le respondiera de esa forma, tenía que contestarme o perdía un poco de su orgullo.

-¡BASTA!-Nos logró callar Tails.-Pues tengo malas noticias, sigo sin tener nada que los pueda separar, lo siento mucho... tendrán que esperar hasta mañana, y pueden dormir en tu casa Amy, después de todo estás más cerca -Dijo Tails demostrando lo molesto que estaba ante nuestras discusiones.

-¿Qué? ¿No nos oíste discutir?-Exclamó Shadow.- ¡No puedo permanecer con esta peste! ¡Me moriré de sueño!-Se quejó solo molestando más mi persona.

-¡Mira quién habla! ¡Soy yo la que tiene que compartir su casa con un imbécil!-Respondí yo con todo mi coraje. Se estaba volviendo a armar la discusión pero Tails nos volvió a detener.

-Lo siento mucho pero van a tener que aguantar hasta mañana, vengan al medio día y tal vez tenga algo para ustedes-Se cruzó de brazos Tails.- Además, dejen de discutir, ¿Qué diablos les pasa? ¿Acaso un día entero juntos no cambió su relación un poco?-Ambos nos quedamos callados, yo no sabía que responder, después de que Shadow volviera a provocar las discusiones entre nosotros ya no sabía si había mejorado algo. Él solo permanecía en silencio.

-Pero Tails... ¿Qué pasó con...?-Intentó decir Cream pero Tails saltó y fue corriendo a Cream para taparle la boca. Algo estaba extraño en él, sonreía con nervios.

-¡¿Con el chocolate?! ¡Está en la cocina, ve a buscarlo!- Se notaba que estaba algo tenso, incluso empujaba a Cream hacia la cocina, no le daba tiempo a responder ni de terminar de hablar. Nos volvió a mirar. -Y en cuanto ustedes... fuera, no los quiero ver a no ser que sea mañana por el mediodía...-Nos volvió a echar de su casa.

-Toda es tu culpa-Dije yo volviendo al principio.

-¿Mi culpa? ¿Que no sabes hacer nada mejor que culparme?-Me respondió bastante molesto.

-¿Por qué dijiste que fue un espanto el día conmigo?...-Le miré con decepción. -Creí que nos habíamos vuelto amigos...-Le dije algo triste.

-...-Hizo silencio por un momento.-Pues... te equivocaste...-Contestó y se puso en marcha.-Vayamos a tu casa de una vez, estoy muy cansado- Yo solo acepté el ir a mi casa pero estaba desanimada, no nos separaron pero lo que dijo Shadow me había lastimado de alguna forma, en todo el camino estuvimos en silencio. Llegamos, abrí la puerta de mi casa y entramos.

-¿Quieres que cocine algo para ti?... yo tengo hambre-Le dije al colgar las llaves en su lugar.

-Pues cocina algo y a dormir...-Dijo él algo cortante, evitaba mi mirada. Yo fruncí el ceño y lo llevé conmigo a la cocina, cociné un Homelett y lo comí al frente suyo, él decía no tener hambre pero debía permanecer a mi lado porque no le quedaba otra.

-Bueno... ahora sí...-Subimos por las escaleras y llegamos a mi habitación.-Por favor no mires, esta algo desordenado...-Dije con un poco de vergüenza, él solo rodó los ojos y se tapó la vista con la mano desocupada. Me moví de un lado a otro juntando mi ropa tirada y la metí en su lugar.- Umm...- Dije pensando un momento.

-¿Ya puedo ver?-Preguntó él y acepté para que luego sacara su mano de los ojos y mirara mi cuarto un poco más ordenado.-¿Qué sucede?- Me preguntó al notar que estaba dudosa.

-Nada... es solo que voy a tener que dormir con mi ropa de hoy...-Respondí. -Bueno, también el que tendremos que dormir juntos...-Me puse un poco nerviosa al reconocer eso, sentí un poco de calor en mis mejillas y lo miré, a él no parecía importarle.

-¿Y qué?-Apagó la luz sin avisarme y me llevó a la cama para luego meternos en ella y acomodarse. De verdad sentía mi corazón latir con fuerza, nunca estuve en algo como esto.- ¿Y ahora qué?-Me preguntó en la oscuridad.

-¿Qué? Nada...-Dije yo con mi voz un poco tímida.

-Entonces duérmete... deja de ponerte nerviosa, no es que vayamos a hacer algo... algo más que dormir... y no tenemos otra opción... es todo...-Susurró para acomodarse y cerrar sus ojos para dormir. Suspiré.

-Tienes razón...-Hice un poco de silencio y dudé pero decidí despedirme.-Buenas... noches Shadow...-

-Buenas noches...-Respondió él. Pude tranquilizarme y respirar tranquila, cerré mis ojos e intenté dormirme hasta lograrlo.

Era de día, ya habíamos logrado separarnos por un nuevo invento de Tails, yo me encontraba en una pradera de flores, era un hermoso día. Me sentía tan feliz y libre.-Al fin no tengo que estar con ese malhumorado erizo...-Dije con relajación entre las flores cuando de repente noto una silueta no tan lejos de mí. Yo podía reconocer al erizo pero en verdad no podía pensar bien quién era, lo conocía pero ¿Quién era? - Sonic- De repente se me ocurrió.-Tengo que ir a abrazarlo como normalmente hago...-Ese pensamiento fue algo extraño pero mis piernas me llevaron a él y salté a abrazarle y me reí, estaba contenta por creer que era Sonic aunque solo era una idea que tenía en mi mente. Él se sorprendió pero se rio feliz conmigo.

-No te había visto, te ves linda-Empezó a decirme cosas bonitas que me ponían nerviosa. Yo sonriente me agarré de mi mejilla derecha, no podía con mi otra mano porque él me la sujetaba.

-Basta, vas a hacer que me confundan con un tomate- Dije riéndome nerviosa. De repente comenzábamos a acercar nuestros rostros, quedé hipnotizada con su mirada, era tan hermosa pero no podía definir su color. Él me susurró algo pero no logré a pensar en sus palabras. Nuestra distancia se acortaba más y más hasta que pude sentir su respiración. Yo sabía que teníamos la misma idea en mente por lo que yo fui la causante de cortar por completo la distancia y juntar nuestros labios en un dulce beso, un beso que nunca podría olvidar, podía sentir la suavidad de sus labios, era tan real y sentía mi corazón palpitar con fuerza.

Pero entonces... reaccioné... ¿Estaba besando a Sonic? ¿Cómo era posible que pasara todo esto si Sonic siempre corre de mí?... esto no concordaba, no parecía real, solo se sentía real su respiración y el beso. Entonces al descubrirlo abrí mis ojos y pude ver una mirada de color carmesí bastante sorprendida, estaba tan sorprendida como yo. Miré para abajo y noté que seguía sintiendo ese contacto en mis labios y rápidamente quité los mismos de los suyos mirándole con sorpresa al igual que él a mí.

-¿Qué demoni...?-

-¡AHHH!-No permití que terminara de hablar por una patada que le di por debajo de las frazadas, fue tan fuerte el impacto que lo saqué de la cama y como en verdad seguíamos pegados de las manos terminé fuera de la cama y arriba de él. Sentía mi corazón ir a toda velocidad y el calor dominaba mi rostro, estaba completamente avergonzada y nerviosa, incluso comencé a temblar. Me levanté con velocidad y con mi pelo interrumpiendo en mi rostro le miré asustada.-¡ ¿Qué d-demonios c-c-creías que hacías?!-Le señalé completamente nerviosa y temblorosa.

-¡Eso debería preguntarte a ti!-Me respondió con la misma cara de sorpresa y levantándose ya que yo me había levantado sobándose la espalda por la caída de la cama.

-¡Solo sé que estaba soñando algo muy lindo hasta que despierto por culpa de un pervertido! Que... estaba... ¡haciendo contacto con mis labios!-Le grité con mi cara colorada, lo sentía por el calor que tenía.

-SE LE LLAMA BESO, GENIA- Respondió cuando reaccionó a lo que dije.- ¿Pervertido? ¡¿Te refieres a mí?!-Levantando la voz al igual que yo.

-¡SI! ¡¿Quién más estaba al lado mío para robarme un beso?!... aprovechando que estaba indefensa... ¡ERES UN...!-Invoqué mi martillo para pegarle pero él me detuvo.

-¡ ¿Ah sí?! ¡Pues yo estaba durmiendo tan tranquilamente hasta que una eriza que se hace la santa se atrevió a besarme cuando tenía la guardia baja!-Me respondió a lo que me señalaba a mí de forma culpable, ahora que recordaba, en el sueño fui yo quien cortó la distancia y besó a Shadow pensando en que era otro sujeto aunque en realidad ni siquiera sabía quién era el del sueño.

-Yo...-Comencé a ponerme tensa, no sabía que responder.

-Ajá... tú... fuiste la que me besó a mí-El escuchar eso solo me estremecí.

-Por favor no digas eso-Hice un ademán con mi mano como si estuviera cortando algo en el aire.- Lo lamento, ¿Si? me dejé llevar por el sueño...-Me rasqué la cabeza un poco nerviosa y desvíe la mirada pero sentí que debía mirarle y noté su mirada de indiferencia.

-¿Qué soñabas exactamente?- Arqueó la ceja.

-¡Eso no te incumbe!-Dije poniéndome más colorada de lo que se me había tranquilizado de mi sonrojo.

-¿Ah sí? Pues si no me cuentas...no te perdonaré y pensaré que me besaste porque no te resististe a mí- Me sonrió desafiante. Yo le miré con miedo. Me gustaba su sonrisa pero esa no me agradaba.

-Está bien, está bien, soñé... con Sonic-Me excusé. Él, bastante molesto, solo negó con la cabeza.

-¡Por chaos! ¡Mujer!- Comenzaba a quejarse mientras se agarraba de la frente.- ¡Me confundes con el Faker hasta en tus sueños!-Me señaló con una mirada bastante sorprendida.

-¡No es cierto!-Dije algo alterada.

-Sí, si es cierto-Insistió.-Y encima que esta tarde hablamos sobre eso, ¿Sigues enamorada de ese tipo? no lo puedo creer...-Yo solo desvié la mirada y me mantuve en silencio. No protesté porque la verdad es que estaba mucho más confundida de lo que parecía y no tendría con qué responder.-...Ahora no sé si seguir durmiendo después de esto o terminaré siendo violado-Exageró mirando para otro lado. Levanté la vista y le empujé.

-¡No voy a violarte! ¿Qué rayos? ¿Cuán lejos crees que puede llegar mi imaginación?-Estaba avergonzada.

-Pues no lo sé-Se encogió de hombros.-Pero ¿sabes qué?-Llamó mi atención tranquilizándose.-No tengo más opción y tengo que quedarme aquí...-Con respecto a que seguíamos pegados como siameses.

-De verdad... perdona por eso...-Volví a disculparme con cierta timidez, pero no mentía. Sentía que solo empeoraba la situación en la que estábamos.-Fue un accidente...-

-Pff, ya no importa, solo fue un beso... ni que me hayas apuñalado o algo por el estilo...-Dijo sin tomarle importancia a lo que pasaba. Yo me sorprendí.

-¿Solo un beso? No sabes lo que significó ese beso ¿verdad?- Me miró extrañado, tal vez malinterpretándome.-No quiero decir que haya sido importante porque fue contigo o algo así...-Sacudí mis manos avergonzada.

-¿Y entonces?... ¿Qué tenía ese beso de especial?-Me miró incrédulo.

-...Fue mi primer beso...-Dije con las orejas agachadas hacia atrás. Cuando volví a verle seguía mirándome como si todavía esperara la razón de porqué era especial.-Por eso...-Finalicé.

-¿Y?...-No lo podía creer, a él no le importaba, todo lo contrario para mí, estaba por protestar pero me interrumpió.-Oye, aún tengo sueño, son las...- Se fijó en mi reloj de mi mesa de luz.- 3 de la mañana... esto... no pasó... ¿Bien? ... tu solo... haz como que no me besaste, yo lo olvidaré y será como si nunca hubieras dado ese beso, ¿Feliz?-Estaba rendida, por eso asentí con la cabeza y me acosté en mi cama, esta vez Shadow se mantuvo lejos de mí e inclinó la cabeza para el lado contrario.-Ahora sí... -Dijo como señal de que se iba a enfocar en seguir durmiendo.

Yo sentía como mi corazón estaba aún alterado, para él no significaba nada pero para mí si significó, y tal vez no era solo porque fue mi primer beso, sentí un poco de ansiedad en ese beso y fue uno muy lindo y dulce. Lo que más me molestaba era que para él no significó nada más que un accidente y una "violación", eso no podía ser posible. Con todos los sentimientos que trae un beso, que me trajo, ¿Acaso no sintió lo mismo? ... algo si sé... tal vez nunca comprenda a Shadow y su forma de pensar... y eso de algún modo me molesta.

* * *

 **ASOMDSOAMCOENDLSA SE BESARON MDSAMDOSAOCSA -no, enserio?-**

 **Cada vez se pone más interesante la historia, no? ewe bueno almenos para mi (?) me emocioné mucho escribiéndolo XD**

 **Qué pasará? Shadow de verdad olvidará ese beso? de verdad no significó nada? Amy podrá olvidarse de eso? Qué quiere decir Cream que Tails no le permite? Por qué Kime les pregunta cosas que ella ya sabe? por qué sigue preguntando? -pegan a Kime, recapacita y se compra ropa-**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este cap y no olviden dejar los reviews que tanto me animan a seguir escribiendo! w y gracias por leer este fanfic!**

 **Hasta la próxima actualización!**


	7. Al fin nos separamos

**Holaaaaa! ya llegó el cap 7! Me alegro que les esté gustando y gracias por sus reviews, me apoyan mucho! :'D Bueno, les dejo leer el cap!**

* * *

 **Cap. 7.**

Al día siguiente nos levantamos esta vez sin sorpresas y obligué al antisocial a desayunar conmigo con la magia de la insistencia, una vez que se cansó de mí aceptó y desayunó conmigo, hablamos un poco pero siempre las charlas eran o cortas o un poco más largas pero llegaban a su fin silencioso. Al fin el momento había llegado y Tails ya debía de estar volviendo de su escuela ;y como era justo al mediodía salimos de la casa aún con las manos pegadas como las estuvimos aguantando todo el día de ayer y empezamos a hacer la caminata hacia su casa. Fue bastante silencioso ese camino pero logré sacar un tema.

-Oye... no fue tan malo pasar un día pegada a ti...-Le dije un poco tímida por cómo iba a reaccionar ante eso. Entonces mi mente me avergonzó pensando en el momento incómodo que pasamos por la noche y me sonrojé un poco.-Digo, trabajamos en equipo, nos conocimos un poco más... reímos...-Intenté aclararme, no quería que pensara que me gustó el beso accidental que tuvimos. Él me miró sin alguna expresión especial.

-...Si...-Me animé un poco por su aceptación y no pude evitar sonreír un poco, tal vez de verdad lo había borrado de la mente ese recuerdo. -Hace mucho que no me reía...-Dijo él dejándome pensar que lo que más le gustó del tiempo que tuvimos fue cuando reímos los dos juntos sin importar de quién se trataba el compañero del otro.

-Me equivoqué...-Le llamé la atención después de un momento de silencio bastante cómodo para meditar.-...Respecto a ti...-Evité su mirada, entonces estaba más nerviosa y avergonzada en esas palabras que las anteriores.- No eres tan malo, serio y antisocial como creí que eras...-Incliné un poco mi cabeza hacia al frente.-Te mal juzgué-

-Y yo-Respondió él mientras llegábamos a la puerta de la casa de Tails. Me sorprendí con su respuesta pero sentía alegría de que pensáramos lo mismo.-No eres tan molesta y no dijiste tantas veces la palabra "Sonic" como creí que dirías- Le miré a la cara y él me estaba sonriendo con una mirada serena. Acto seguido golpeó la puerta de la casa y me mantuve en silencio hasta que atendió el mismo zorro de dos colas.

-¡Hola chicos! Espero que lo hayan pasado bien y no hayan tenido muchos problemas-Recibiéndonos con su típica sonrisa nos dejó entrar y esta vez Shadow no demostró ninguna actitud agresiva o negativa, eso era un proceso más.

-¿Ya tienes la solución?-Preguntó sin más una vez que entramos a la casa. Tails nos miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Puede- Respondió él.-Pero díganme algo...-Puso una pose pensativa con la mano derecha en su mentón y los ojos desviados.- ¿Se estuvieron discutiendo todo el día y la noche? se ven un poco cansados y callados-Tenía razón, cuando alguien tiene sueño prefiere hablar poco pero en verdad no estábamos de esa forma por el sueño, de hecho nos levantamos por nuestras propias cuentas.

-No-Respondí yo.-Nos tranquilizamos un poco con las discusiones-Le sonreí, tenía ganas de decirle que hasta nos habíamos dejado de odiar pero tenía miedo de destrozar el orgullo de Shadow y empeorar las cosas para volver a la misma situación de siempre. Tails volvió a sonreír.

-¡Genial!-Estaba bastante animado.-Ahora les traigo el ácido, estuve trabajando en él toda la noche-Dijo mientras se retiraba hacia su taller. Miré a Shadow, él tenía su mirada perdida hacia otro lado, se le notaba pensativo.

-¿Pasa algo?-Le llamé la atención pero él solo negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos.- ¿Tienes sueño?-Él volvió a negar con la cabeza pensativo. Me encogí de hombros y me quedé mirando la sala de Tails, de repente escucho una voz conocida y siento su abrazo.

-¡Amy!-Dijo mientras me abrazaba la pequeña conejita que reconozco como mi mejor amiga.

-¡Cream! ¿Cómo estás?-

-¡Bien! ¿Y ustedes? Siguen pegados por lo que veo...-Nos miró con tristeza, ella siempre preocupándose por los demás, en especial por mí porque, bueno, nos queremos mucho ya que somos casi hermanas.

-Sí, pero Tails nos va a separar ahora-Le di las noticias y me sonrió.

-¡Qué bien por ustedes!-Se alegró Cream y al poco tiempo volvió Tails con el ácido en una botella.

-Al fin- Exclamó Shadow y nos acercamos a Tails poniendo nuestras manos pegadas frente a él. Nos pasó el ácido y al poco tiempo logramos despegarnos. Me vi mi mano izquierda libre otra vez, mi guante estaba blanco como siempre y no mostraba algún tipo de maltrato por el pegamento. Suspiré y luego miré a Shadow quien levantaba la mirada hacia Tails.-Gracias-Dijo y Tails solo sonrió alegre.

-Ah sí, y tengan... tu comunicador Shadow-Le entregó el mismo a Shadow y luego dirigió el otro hacia mi.-... y tu celular Amy-

-Gracias Tails, eres el mejor- Le dije con alegría tomando mi celular. Luego busqué con mi mirada a Cream y cuando la encontré me le acerqué.-Cream, ¡vamos a jugar!- Le tomé de la mano y ella sonrió alegre.

-¡Claro! cuando Tails me termine de demostrar su cohete a escala- Yo ladeé la cabeza y pregunté.-Si, Tails dijo que lo iba a lanzar y me prometió que me lo mostraría- Dijo mucho más emocionada, yo respondí a eso con una sonrisa un poco triste porque una vez que era libre y nos volvíamos a ver y ella no podía tener tiempo conmigo como siempre.

-No pasa nada entonces, que se diviertan...-

-Ehem...-Medio tosió Shadow tal vez a propósito.-Yo me voy... adiós...-Se dirigió hacia la salida y yo le seguí.

-¡Espera Shadow! ¡Iré contigo!-Él gruñó con molestia pero eso no me importaba, le iba a acompañar igual.

Me encontraba siguiendo a ese erizo, no, no mi amor platónico azul, el erizo negro que estuvo pegado a mí por todo un día, el malhumorado que logré hacer sonreír, y vaya sonrisa linda que tiene, debería sonreír más a menudo pero se niega, supongo que tiene una reputación que mantener. Él seguía rechazando mi compañía y eso comenzaba a molestarme, él decía muchas cosas lindas pero ¿Quién las puede creer si después cambia completamente de actitud? y yo que quería que nos conociéramos más y ser amigos, tanto me había animado por mejorar nuestra relación social y él respondía de esa manera.

-Pero no lo entiendo ¿Por qué no me dejas ir contigo?-Inflé las mejillas bastante molesta, reflejando el sentimiento en mi rostro y mi forma firme de caminar hacia él quien caminaba con apuro.

-Ya te dije que tengo asuntos pendientes, deja de seguirme-Volvió a decir con su voz masculina y un tanto ruda.

-¿A si? ¿Crees que no sé de qué asuntos se tratan? ¡Pues adivina qué! si lo sé y quiero ayudarte si es algo en contra de Eggman, de seguro que planea otra maldad y ¡yo estaré ahí para hacer justicia!-Reclamé pero me detuve con sorpresa cuando él giró de repente y con una mirada bastante enojada.

-¡DIJE QUE NO Y NO ES NO!-Me señaló con fuerza innecesaria en su brazo, yo me asusté un poco pero luego le miré con odio.

-¿Por qué diantres no?-Me crucé de brazos. Él dejó caer su cabeza hacia al frente y luego de hacer ruidos de molestia volvió su cabeza hacia atrás mirando al cielo casi gritándole algo que yo debía saber por cierta razón pero no lo entendía.

-Por qué no, eres débil e inútil-Me respondió volviéndome a mirar de esa forma tan injusta. Yo me sorprendí bastante ofendida por esa respuesta y exclamé bastante molesta lo que creía.

-¿Crees que soy débil e inútil? Bastante bien quedaste ayer cuando nos salvé de una gran caída y encima te cuide hasta que recuperaras fuerzas, ¡El inútil eres tú!-Le respondí para girarme con los brazos cruzados demostrando lo ofendida que estaba.

-No lo entiendes y no esperaba que lo entendieras... en fin, deja de seguirme-Volvió a caminar hacia la misma dirección pero me di la vuelta intentando llamar su atención pero fallé porque volvió a molestarse y comenzó a correr con su velocidad casi igualable a la de Sonic. Pisoteé el suelo mientras lo maldecía por debajo.

-Es tan... orgulloso y...-Comencé a patear todo lo que veía con los puños cerrados y los hombros encogidos.- ¿Quién demonios le entiende?... Bah... que se joda... por imbécil e antisocial... se cree que puede todo solo... si claro... nadie puede todo solo...-Transformé mi cara enojada a una desanimada.- Creí que empezaba a caerte bien... que íbamos a ser amigos... creí que éramos un equipo...-Hice una mueca triste y mis ojos se volvieron llorosos con un pensamiento pasajero que me decía que era la última persona que me quedaba para pasar el tiempo y ahora estaba sola, y tal vez sea porque todos me habían olvidado y dejado de querer. Sacudí mi cabeza y comencé a caminar a paso lento hacia ningún lugar pero algo me llamó la atención entre los arbustos. Miré con sorpresa hacia la pequeña planta arbolada que se movía y me acerqué un poco curiosa.- ¿Hola? ¿Quién está ahí?- De repente mis ojos se abrieron como si de platos se tratasen y eso fue lo último que quedaba en mi memoria.

* * *

 _Extra "La Razón de Tails y la confundida Cream"_

Estaba muy emocionada por la propuesta de Amy pero ya había arreglado con Tails, me sentí un poco triste por tener que rechazar su idea pero pareció haberlo tomado bien, al instante se había ido corriendo con el señor Shadow, se nota que se habían caído bien después de ese día pegados, me alegro por ellos, yo creí que lo pasarían mal con lo contrarios que son. Una vez que ambos se fueron de la casa de Tails nos quedamos viendo por donde fue la última vez que los vimos. Recordé una pregunta que tenía desde el día anterior y miré a Tails.

-Oye Tails-Le dije algo interesada. Él me miró con un poco de sorpresa y continué cuando él me preguntó qué sucedía.- ¿Por qué dijiste ayer que no tenías la solución al pegamento?...-Él demostró un poco más de sorpresa.- Si desde el día que creaste ese pegamento hiciste el ácido que separaría las cosas por si acaso...-Incliné la cabeza un poco confundida, no entendía que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

-Jejeje... es que... quería que se conocieran un poco más... sabía que se caerían un poco mejor cuando pasaran un día entero obligados a estar juntos... y vi la oportunidad juntarlos y la aproveché...-Me sonrió y entonces entendí.

-Oh... y entonces ¿mentiste con que no existía aún cura para eso... para que Amy y el señor Shadow comenzaran a agradarse mutuamente y dejaran de odiarse? -Dije volviendo a mirar hacia la puerta.

-Bueno... valió la pena... ¿No?... yo creo que se ven bien juntos... ¿No crees lo mismo?-Le volví a mirar y llevaba otra de sus sonrisas alegres. Era muy bueno de su parte hacer que Amy y el señor Shadow dejaran de pelear como siempre y con pocas razones coherentes, aunque un poco obligados lograrían llevarse bien. – Y Ehh... mentir está mal, tampoco menciones de esto a nadie o me asesinarán… - Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Le devolví la sonrisa y asentí con la cabeza.

-Vayamos a ver tu cohete-Le di un codazo no tan fuerte y él rio.

-¡Me aprobaron con un excelente por ese cohete! ¿Ya te lo había mencionado?- Demostraba emoción en su rostro, estaba muy contento de que sus esfuerzos hayan dado frutos.

-¿Enserio? ¡Eso es genial! ¡Felicidades!-Compartí la felicidad y fuimos hacia el patio para lanzar el cohete.

* * *

 **Jejej ahora saben lo que planeaba Tails, astuto como un zorro (?) -pero si es un zorro-**

 **Bien, ya se separaron los erizos, pero Shadow vuelve a "tratar mal" a Amy y ella ya no sabe porque es así. ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Amy en los arbustos? ¿Shadow alcanzará a terminar la misión que dejó incompleta el anterior día? y... bueno ya no estoy inspirada para hacer preguntas (?)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este cap ! actualizaré pronto, lo prometo ;)**


	8. ¿Que Amy qué?

**Hola! ya volvi con otro cap! X3 se quedaron intrigados, no? muejejeje -okno-**

 **En este cap vamos al punto de vista de Shadow!**

 **Ahora el cap! n.n disfrutenlo**

* * *

 **Cap. 8**

Estaba molesto, esa eriza quería pasar más tiempo conmigo cuando yo estoy con asuntos mucho más importantes que prestarle atención a ella. Si, admití que no fue tan malo estar un día pegado a ella, pero era por temas de trabajo que no podía quedarme perdiendo el tiempo con alguien, tenía que detener a Eggman por las órdenes dadas hacia mí y Rouge, mi compañera. Me quedé un poco en duda por cómo estaba tomando el "abandono" que le hice a esa niña, no era tan mala como yo creía y comenzaba a tenerle más confianza, después de todo fue la primera en tantos años que logró hacerme feliz por unos instantes ese día y eso fue algo importante para mí. Pero eso no era algo que pensar ahora, tenía que encontrar a Rouge para volver al trabajo, y ahí estaba ella, sonriéndome de la forma de siempre.

-Veo que ya no te agarras de la mano con tu querida noviecita-Se burló de mí mientras jugueteaba con una esmeralda falsa lanzándosela a ella misma de una mano a otra.

-Deja de llamarle mi novia, y ¿Dónde lo encontraste?-Con respecto a la esmeralda.

-Me ofendí con lo que dijiste ayer, por lo que después de hacer algunas cosillas que te contaré en un momento... me puse a buscarlo y lo encontré...-Me lo lanzó y lo atrapé en el aire.

-Hmph...-Al fin podía usar mis poderes con la esmeralda y no tenía que hacer los mismos recorridos de siempre y tratar tanto para llegar de un lugar a otro, además no me sentía más débil.-¿Y qué "cosillas" hiciste?- Le dije guardando la esmeralda falsa.

-Bueno... digamos que... terminé esa misión tan importante que debíamos hacer...-Me sonrió divertida con el plano enrollado en su mano izquierda.-Ta-daa...-Lo sacudió.

-¿Pudiste sola?-Arqueé una ceja.

-Querido, soy una cazadora de tesoros y... sé cómo conseguir lo que quiero... aunque este plano no me interese tanto como las piedras preciosas...-Dijo todo eso con la mano en su pecho como si le hubiera indignado. Rodé los ojos con cansancio.

-Entonces ya no hay nada que hacer- Declaré recibiendo un "no" de ella con la cabeza.

-Tienes tiempo para seguir pasándola con tu linda "amiga"-Seguía burlándose de mí. Le miré con molestia en mi rostro, ya comenzaba a molestarme sus burlas aunque estaba cierto acostumbrado a recibirlos e ignorarlos.

-Bien... entonces... adiós-Le dije mientras me marchaba de ahí, ella respondió a mi despedida. De repente un robot choca conmigo de una forma tan de repente y fuerte que me tira al suelo y al levantarse abre una pantalla que comenzaba a emitir un mensaje con video.

-¿Qué es eso?-Dijo rouge levantándose de su asiento al ver tal acto. Yo me levanté bastante molesto.

-No sé pero lo voy a destrozar por lo que me hizo-Crují de dientes pero Rouge me detuvo y me hizo prestar atención junto a ella al mensaje.

-HAHAHAHAHA-Reconocimos a Eggman al instante, sabíamos que él ya no tenía el plano pero esa risa no demostraba lo que debería sentir al perder algo tan importante para sus planes.- Shadow, Rouge, que encantadora sorpresa-Dijo él detrás de la cámara.

-No tan agradable- Respondió Rouge.-Además que la sorpresa es para nosotros...-

-¡No importa!... no estoy para hablar de eso-

-Entonces habla de una vez doctor...-Me gastaba la paciencia.

-Pues, me parecía algo bastante interesante proponerles un intercambio...-Dijo para luego volver a reír con su típica risa.

-¿Intercambio? ¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó Rouge con los brazos cruzados y en su mirada mostraba incredulidad.

-Oh, intercambio de esos planos que me robaste con...-Se hizo a un lado de la pantalla para demostrar a la misma eriza que había visto antes de ir a ese lugar-...Esta bonita eriza quien jugaban al "trabajo en equipo" con cierto erizito ayer... Hmhmhmh-. Me sorprendí. Estaba encerrada en un tipo de cápsula, intentaba salir pero al parecer el vidrio era resistente.

-Déjala ir, maldito cobarde...-Fruncí el ceño y cerré mis puños, la ira me consumía.

-Oh hohohoho... creo que no entiendes querido Shadow, no la dejaré ir hasta que me den los planos, ¿Tenía que repetirlo?-Nos sonreía con la maldad de siempre.- ¿No querrás escuchar sus súplicas?-Tocó un botón y oímos su voz.

-¡Sácame de aquí maldito Eggman! ¡Me las pagarás!-Ella golpeaba con sus puños el vidrio.-¡Sonic! ¡Ayuda!-

-No puedo creer lo tonta que es, ¿Cómo pudo dejarse secuestrar así?-Susurré con frustración. Entonces algo que dijo me hizo abrir los ojos y molestarme mucho más. Ella comenzó a llamar al idiota azul que tanto quería e idolatraba, eso solo empeoró más la situación, ¿Cómo era posible que siguiera dependiendo de él? No le entendía para nada, y creo que nunca podría entender a Rose, y eso me frustra de alguna manera.

-¿Y bien? ¿Van a aceptar el intercambio?- Dijo Eggman mientras volvía a tocar el mismo botón para que dejara de escucharse los gritos de Rose

-PFF... NO, por mí puedes hasta matarla...-Dije desviando la mirada. Eggman y Rouge reaccionaron con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo? ¿Oí bien?-Dijo con cierto enojo Eggman, tal vez porque sus planes no estaban yendo como lo planeaba.- ¿Saben qué? Si cambian de idea... tienen hasta las 10 de esta noche, si para entonces no vienen con esos malditos planos... ella sufrirá... y no solo eso... la haré sufrir hasta que muera... ¿Oyeron?-Dijo en amenaza, se notaba que estaba bastante molesto y sus palabras me consiguieron en el fondo pero yo seguí con la misma postura.-Los veré entonces... ah y otra cosa- Nos volvió a llamar la atención.-Deberían pensar sobre esto... porque si no aceptan el intercambio me desharé de Amy Rose pero... sepan que iré por ustedes hasta conseguir lo que es mío y los que terminarán perdiendo más cosas serán ustedes... piénsenlo... ahora sí...-Volvió a sonreír.-Hasta luego...-Rio y se apagó la pantalla que comenzaba un conteo de autodestrucción. Rouge lo lanzó lejos del lugar haciendo que estallara en el aire y se dirigió hacia mí algo molesta.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Vas a dejar que torture a la pobre niña? ¿Desde cuando eres tan cruel e insensible?-Me agarró del brazo a lo que respondí quitándoselo de sus agarres con enojo.

-¿Que qué me pasa? ¡Esa boba quiere que le rescate ese idiota azul!, ¡eso es lo que me pasa!-Le respondí levantando el tono de voz, no iba a dejar que ella me gritara así.

-¿Entonces la dejarás morir por celos?-

-¡¿CELOS?! ¡NO ESTOY CELOSO!-Eso solo me hizo molestar más.

-¿Entonces qué es? ¿Lo justo? Ah entonces, dejemos que Sonic vaya a donde no sabe, y tampoco está involucrado, a salvar a la chica que tanto le acosa, y ¡posiblemente a su muerte!- Le miré incrédulo.-Lo que escuchaste Shadow, ella ahora está involucrada en esto por los planos, tenemos que sacarla de esto, esa chica no entiende nada de lo que estamos haciendo, ¡es más inocente que un pajarito!-Comenzaba a señalarme hasta chocar su dedo índice en mi pecho blanco.-Además- Se separó de mí.-Yo sé que no te desagrada tanto...-Me sonrió.

-No sé de qué me hablas...-Le respondí molesto.

-Te conozco Shadow...estoy hasta casi segura de que ibas directo hacia ella después de contarte que conseguí los planos y no tenías nada más que hacer...-Se cruzó de brazos.-Deja de negarte, ella es ideal para ti, puede que te haga feliz y tú solo la evitas...-

-¿Y que tal si no quiero que me haga feliz?-Le respondí.

-Por favor... todo el mundo busca felicidad... y además, lo que más quieres tú es encontrar a alguien que te entienda... yo lo sé más que nada- Negué con la cabeza.

-No sabes nada entonces...-Me volteé dándole la espalda.

-Shadow...-Le escuché esa voz un poco preocupada por lo que me interesé en lo que diría, no se veía una Rouge preocupada todos los días.-Yo sé que quieres ir a rescatarla...-cerré los puños.-Debió de llamar a Sonic por costumbre... demuéstrale que no siempre estará Sonic para salvarle... que tú también puedes hacerlo...-Suspiré ante sus palabras.

-Y entonces dime... ¿Aceptarás darle esos planos a Eggman solo para salvar una vida?-Le dejé callada.-En cuanto se lo diéramos... quizás ni sobrevivamos a su plan... y haber salvado una vida no hubiera servido de nada...-

-Pero...-Me hizo voltear la mirada hacia ella.-Podemos engañarle... y quedarnos con las dos opciones... puedes ir y salvarle sin tener que devolverle nada...-Me sonrió.-No te preocupes... tengo una idea...-Dijo y después de mucho me convenció.

* * *

 _Extra: "Dónde esta Amy?"_

No lo podía creer, había sido secuestrada por ese bigotudo otra vez, había despertado en esa cápsula y con las risas feas de Eggman, no sabía nada de lo que pasaba entre él, Shadow y Rouge; pero no pensaba quedarme de brazos cruzados. Intenté salir de esa cápsula pero siempre que intentaba romper el vidrio terminaba cansándome y sin lograr nada, ni siquiera podía invocar mi martillo por lo pequeño que era el lugar. Incluso grité por ayuda pero al parecer del otro lado del vidrio no se escucha nada. Estaba molesta, molesta por ser la carnada otra vez, molesta con Shadow quien rechazó mi compañía, molesta con Cream que había tenido planes antes que estar conmigo, molesta con Tails por su estúpido pegamento que me hizo conocer a Shadow, molesta con Sonic que lo último que supe de él fue que se reía de mi por estar con Shadow. Estaba molesta con todos, por dejarme sola, incluso sentía que nadie iría a rescatarme.-Mejor... nadie los necesita...-Abracé mis piernas mientras escondía parte de mi rostro detrás de las mismas, estaba sentada en el suelo y miraba como Eggman iba de un lado a otro y hablaba con los robots, reía y se enojaba con sus secuaces robots. Yo le miraba porque era lo único que podía ver y me entretenía mientras esperaba a que pasara algo. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí encerrada pero Eggman se despidió de mí con la mano y quedé completamente sola en el mismo salón de su laboratorio, en la misma cápsula.-Otra vez sola...-Dejé de abrazar mis piernas y me hice para atrás para chocar contra el vidrio y mirar hacia arriba y meditar hasta cerrar los ojos. Bajé la mirada y miré al frente mío, había alguien.- ¿Shadow?-Abrí los ojos sorprendida, me levanté y me pegué al vidrio.- ¡Shadow!-Él estaba ahí, parado frente a la cápsula, me sentí feliz, creí que vino a rescatarme y que al final no se habían olvidado todos de mí. Pero había algo raro en él, me miraba sin hacer nada, ni siquiera parpadeaba o hacía alguna expresión.- ¡Shadow! ¡Sácame de aquí!-Le dije algo extrañada por su forma de actuar, entonces noto que Eggman volvió y sonriente. Me preocupé por Shadow pero Eggman fue directo hacia él y le palmeó la cabeza y luego me miró para tocar un botón y hablarme.

-¿Sorprendida huh?-No lo podía creer y tampoco entendía mucho lo que pasaba.-Pero este no es Shadow...-Entonces arqueé la ceja y me separé del vidrio.

-No puede ser...-La idea que tenía en mente de quien era ese sujeto me ponía algo tensa. El erizo que parecía a Shadow ni demostraba parecer un robot de Eggman por lo que creí que lo clonó o algo por el estilo.

-Si puede ser... mira, mira lo que puede hacer- Se volteó hacia Shadow.-Bien Shadow- él se volteó hacia Eggman y le miró atentamente.-tráeme un batido-Dijo entre risas y ese Shadow asintió con la cabeza y fue directo a lo que me hizo pensar que a hacer un batido.- ¿Verdad que es todo un esclavo? HAHAHAHAHAHA... como podrás entender... él me obedece sin quejas ni negarse, ¿Alguna pregunta?-

-¿Por qué me muestras esto?-Me crucé de brazos.

-Hohohoho, creí que estabas aburrida y te demostraba parte de mi plan... y no tengo que preocuparme de ti porque bueno... no puedes hacer nada-Se volvió a reír y yo fruncí el ceño.

-Otra pregunta-Le llamé la atención.- ¿Por qué siempre me secuestras a mí? ¿No puedes buscar otra persona para secuestrar?-Me quejé yo.

-Secuestraría a Rouge pero no es tan tonta como tú-Eso me molestó más.-Además... tú tienes mucho más valor que cualquiera... y eres fácil de atrapar...-Tenía tanta irritación que comencé a golpear el vidrio.

-¡YA VAS A VER BIGOTUDO! ¡CUANDO ME LIBREN VOY A...!-Me detuve ante la risa que me interrumpió.

-¿Quién te librará? ¿Sonic? ese tipo ni te quiere y tampoco sabe que estas aquí...-Se burlaba de mí aun riéndose. Shadow había vuelto con el batido de él, Eggman lo tomó.

-¡ ¿Entonces para qué me atrapas si no es para atraer a Sonic?!-

-Para un intercambio...-Arqueé la ceja.-En cuanto Rouge o Shadow me devuelvan algo... te libraré... o bueno... ¿Quién sabe? HAHAHAHA-Salió de la habitación y Shadow le siguió.-Y tal vez deberías irte olvidando de salir de ahí porque Shadow quiere hasta que te matase, que lindo ¿No?- Gruñí y pateé el vidrio hasta que me dolió el pie y me volví a sentar sobándolo. Inflé mis mejillas.

-¿Shadow quiere que me mate? no, él me va a salvar... ¿Verdad?...no es tan cruel... y tampoco me odia como antes... ¿cierto?...-Sentía que sabía la respuesta en el fondo y mis ojos se pusieron llorosos. Agaché mi cabeza y abracé de mis piernas otra vez para dejar salir lo que estaba trabado en mi garganta. Lloré aprovechando que no estaba Eggman ahí para verme, ni nadie.

* * *

 **:'( pobre Amy...**

 **¿Cuál será el plan de Rouge? ¿Podrán salvar a Amy? eso lo leeremos en el proximo capítulo XO**

 **Y gracias por sus reviews! me alegro que les esté gustando! n.n hasta la próxima actualización!**


	9. Eriza en apuros

**Cap. 9.**

La idea de Rouge no había sido tan mala por la que decidí por ir a rescatar a Rose con ella para seguir su plan. -Bien Shadow, tú ve por Amy, yo estaré cuidando tus espaldas, y no olvides el plan- Dijo Rouge para dejarme seguir mi parte del plan. Fui hacia el salón del laboratorio sin problemas y con un chaos control aparecí en el mismo lugar donde había visto por el video cuando Eggman propuso el intercambio.

-Hmph... No es tan listo después de todo...-Susurré y vi la cápsula con Rose dentro de ella. Me acerqué y noté que estaba ocultando su mirada.-Rose... ¿Qué te hizo?-Fruncí el ceño al creer que estaba llorando aunque no escuchaba ningún ruido de ella, entonces al notar que no me respondía recordé que Eggman tocaba un botón para poder comunicarse con ella.- ¿Tan fuerte es este vidrio?-Lanzaba en el aire y volvía a coger mi esmeralda hasta que me puse en pose e hice un chaos spear para intentar romper el vidrio y funcionó pero solo lo quebré un poco. Amy levantó su mirada rápidamente y se alejó por reflejo. Pude ver su cara húmeda y triste, eso me hizo sentir un poco débil pero enojado al mismo tiempo. Golpeé con todas mis fuerzas el vidrio y logré romper una gran parte de la cápsula. Comenzó a titilar una luz y tomé mi pistola para luego apagarla a mi manera. Cuando volví a ver a Rose ella estaba sacando su martillo agresivamente.

-¡No me engañarás esta vez!-Parecía que quería golpearme por lo que me sorprendí y logró darme para tumbarme al suelo.- ¡No caigo en lo mismo dos veces!-Me gritó pero estaba un poco ocupado intentando incorporarme.

-¡¿Qué demonios te sucede, niña?!-Le miré con odio.-¡Vengo a rescatarme y ¿así me lo agradeces?!-Me levanté agarrándome de donde me golpeó. Noté sorpresa en su rostro y lanzó su martillo por ahí.

-¡Shadow! ¿Si eres tú?-Seguía mirándome, al parecer estaba muy confundida.

-¡PUES CLARO QUE SOY YO, IDIOTA! ¿QUÉ? ¿NO ME VES?-Me dolía mucho el golpe que me dio, no era tan débil como parecía y tampoco era tan liviano ese martillo como ella le hacía aparentar.

-¡Si viniste!-Sonrió de repente y saltó hacia mí para abrazarme. Me sorprendí bastante por cómo estaba actuando y le separé de mí.

-¿Qué demonios te hicieron?-Le miré bastante confundido.-No importa, salgamos de aquí-Le agarré de la mano y comencé a correr hacia donde debía encontrarme con Rouge.

-¡Shadow! ¡Debo decirte algo!-Dijo ella pero estaba muy concentrado en el plan que no le contesté.- ¡Shadow! ¿Me estas escuchando?-Insistía.

-Ahora no Rose, luego me lo dices-Llegamos con Rouge.

-¡Pero Shadow! ¡Es importante!-La solté cuando nos detuvimos frente a Rouge. Miré a mi compañera y ella a mí.

-Cuídala-Le dije y me fui corriendo a seguir mi parte del plan.

-¡SHADOW! ¡ESCUCHAME!-Pero no le hice caso y seguí mi camino, quería seguir con mi plan, ahora era turno de Rouge ocuparse de ella.

Estaba corriendo hasta que llegué, espié en el lugar donde estaba Eggman, al parecer estaba dormido.-Hmph... Que inútil...-Sonreí con superioridad y entonces me alejé de ese lugar al confirmar que estaba muy "ocupado" para ocuparse de nuestra visita.

De repente veo un punto azul a lo lejos y entrecerré los ojos para intentar fijar la vista.- ¿Ese es...?-Me molesté por alguna razón.- Ese idiota… - Fui corriendo hacia él.

-Oye _Faker.._. ¿Qué crees que haces aquí?-Le dije demostrando mi enojo. Creí que iba a intentar rescatar a Rose y quería decirle que llegó tarde y solo estaba interrumpiendo el rescate pero él actuaba raro, estaba silencioso y cuando notó mi presencia solo me miraba.-¿Qué demonios te pasa?...-Él comenzó a atacarme pero por suerte logré esquivarle.-¿Así que quieres pelear? no me hagas reír... además, este no es el momento, mejor vete...-Él no respondía nada de lo que le decía, yo me mantenía esquivando sus ataques, lo único que ocasionaba era que me enojara.-¡Escúchame imbécil! NO-Le di un puñetazo en la cara.-TENGO-Volví a pegarle otro.-TIEMPO-y otro.-PARA-y otro.- ¡ESTO!-El último puñetazo en la cara y noté que se le salió del cuerpo.

Me sorprendí mucho y me alejé un par de pasos pero reaccioné a que no era el verdadero.- ¿Qué?... es una lástima que no seas real...-Comenté yo y me acerqué al cuerpo inmóvil que quedaba del que parecía a Sonic.- ¿Un robot? ¿Acaso Eggman quiere confundirnos?...-Empujé el cuerpo para que se callera de una vez y seguí caminando.-Que inútil... se notaba que no estaba bien con su forma callada de... estar... como...-Me sorprendí cuando entendía lo que estaba pasando.

Comencé a correr rápidamente hacia donde había dejado a Rose pero era tarde, ya no estaba ni ella ni Rouge.-Mier...-Me asusté y comencé a buscarla por todos lados.- ¿Eso quería decirme Rose?...-Susurré mientras la buscaba corriendo por todos lados.-Tengo suerte que Eggman este durmiendo o estaría en muchos más problemas... ¿Qué es eso?-A lo lejos pude ver muchos erizos parecidos a mí pero de espaldas. Algunos salían volando por los aires.- ¿Qué está pasando ahí?- Se me vino a la mente que podía ser Rose peleando contra todas esas replicas y me metí entre todos ellos pensando que ni notarían que era real por ser igual a todos e intentando llegar al otro lado de todos ellos.

Al llegar al centro de la multitud pude ver a Rouge peleando cansada contra todos los robots que le rodeaban. Saqué mi arma y le disparé a todos los que estaban haciendo fila para pelear con ella. Rouge destruyó a los que estaban más cercanos y me miró.

-¡¿Dónde está la rosadita?!-Me preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Te la di a ti pero no te la di a ti – Le respondí mientras pateaba y alejaba de mí otros robots que intentaban agarrarme.

-No me digas que…-

-Si-

-ERES UN IDIOTA – Me gritó y le miré molesto.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¡Era idéntica a ti! – Me defendí. Ella solo gruñó y peleó al igual que yo hasta deshacernos por completo de los robots pude ver a lo lejos a Rose en manos de la Rouge a la que le dejé.

-¡Ahí está! – Rouge también la vio. Fui rápidamente hacia ellas y le disparé en la cabeza a la Rouge. La otra me miraba asustada. La atrapé en el aire en cuanto el robot la soltó por dejar de andar.

-¿Shadow? ¿Si eres tú verdad?-Escuché de su voz insegura.

-¡Por supuesto que soy yo! ¿No ves que si tengo arma?-Demostré una expresión bastante molesta.-Salgamos de aquí de una vez por todas- Comencé a correr hasta la salida pero tuve que detenerme ya que otra oleada de robots estaba al frente. Dejé a Rose parada en el suelo y Rouge lanzó lo que creí que era una granada hacia todos esos robots, los que quedaron los maté con sus armas de fuego. El pasillo quedó lleno de cuerpos rotos de las réplicas y entonces nos aliviamos pensando que todo había terminado al fin pero justo entonces escuchamos esa risa tan conocida.

-¿Creían que podrían irse así como si nada?-Dijo Eggman parado detrás nuestro. Nos giramos rápidamente y lo vimos ahí con un control remoto. Miré a Rouge al reconocer el control remoto que creí que ella poseía. Notó mi mirada y se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa penosa sabiendo lo que estaba pensando en ese momento.-Ahora... los planos...-Amenazó con el dedo en el aire a punto de tocar un botón rojo de su control.

Volví a intercambiar miradas con Rouge.

-Está bien...-Suspiró Rouge con tristeza y sacó un plano todo enrollado.-Tómalo-Se lo lanzó y él lo atrapó.

-Rouge...-Escuché de Rose, seguro que sentía que todo era por su culpa. Agarré de su mano y noté su sorpresa, me miró y le di un mensaje con la mirada; asique se mantuvo en silencio y miré hacia Eggman quien reía.

-Muy bien...Ahora sí...-Presionó el botón.

-¡NO!-Gritó Rouge y me puse en acción. En unos segundos volví a escuchar a Rouge gritar.- ¡Dijiste que la librarías si hacíamos el intercambio! ¡MALDITO MENTIROSO!-Gritó. Rose estaba de nuevo en una cápsula del mismo vidrio resistente. Rouge comenzó a patear el vidrio intentando romperlo y librarlo.

-Rouge, es imposible-Le dije yo pero ella seguía intentándolo.

-HAHAHAHAHAHA ¿De verdad creían que podrían confiar en un villano como yo?-Rouge le miró con mucha ira.

-Eres un...-

-¡Esclavos!-Hizo que vinieran otras réplicas, uno se parecía a mí y otro a Rouge.-Sáquenlos de aquí, son intrusos-Ordenó y los robots nos atraparon. En la salida, nos lanzaron lejos de ahí y aterrizamos en la tierra.

-¿Estas bien Rouge?-Le pregunté, habíamos rodado mucho antes de detenernos tumbados en el suelo.

-¿Que si estoy bien? ¡Idiota! ¡Trabajamos tanto y al final nos terminó engañando!...-Intentaba levantarse pero estaba herida por la caída.-Y Amy, tanto luchamos por ella... ¿Qué podemos hacer? Aunque le hubiese dado los planos falsos, ¡cuando se entere que también le engañamos asesinará a Amy!-Se notaba que estaba muy furiosa.

-Tranquilízate Rouge-Intenté calmarla pero solo empeoré la situación.

-¿Qué me calme? ¿ESTAS IDIOTA? ¡ELLA VA A MORIR! ¡Y tu estas ahí diciéndome que me calme!-Estaba toda una estérica. Me levanté y negué con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué te pones así?- Ella suspiró y se arregló los pelos que se le habían parado de lo furiosa que estaba.

-Porque... yo tenía muchas esperanzas en ella... para que seas feliz... ¿Sabes? si me preocupo por ti... y sé que ella te calló bien... es la única a la que dejas que te abrace... y sé que dices que no la toleras y todas esas cosas pero puedo notar que la tratas diferente a cualquiera...-Dijo con tristeza.-Yo sé que tú la quieres...-Pero me volvió a mirar con el ceño fruncido.-AUNQUE ESTAS TAN TRANQUILO QUE YA NO SÉ QUE PENSAR AHORA...-

-...Te dije que te tranquilices... no solo le engañamos con los planos...-Le intenté explicar pero ella seguía histérica.

-¡DE VERDAD NO TE ENTIENDO! ¡TU LA QUERIAS SALVAR! ¡TU TE PUSISTE CELOSO Y...! espera, ¿qué?-Se sorprendió. Una vez que se calmó pude contarle lo que sucedió.

* * *

 **Bueeenaaas (?) De seguro se estarán preguntando... que carajo paso? y seguro que ya estarán pensando... CONTINUA EL MALDITO FANFIC (?) okno**

 **Pos al final hicieron todo para nada y Amy esta en peligro de extinción :C por el maldito Eggman... y Shadow esta muy tranquilo... y Rouge tan irritada... aunque eso ya sabemos porque (?**

 **Bueno basta, espero que les haya gustado y mañana publico el siguiente cap! YEEEY**

 **Hasta mañana! n.n**


	10. Fría lluvia

**Perdonen, se me complicó ayer pero aqui esta el cap 10!**

* * *

 **Cap. 10.**

 _"Miré a Rose para que entendiera que tenía un plan, yo sabía que Eggman no iba a cumplir con su parte, es algo obvio para alguien como él. Había escuchado cuando ella te nombró preocupada y le tomé de la mano para hacerle saber que estaba todo bajo control. Entonces cuando Eggman estaba por tocar el botón yo fui más rápido. Hice un chaos control._

 _Noté que había funcionado y todos estaban quietos. Como había agarrado de la mano de ella estaba conmigo en el tiempo detenido._

 _Me había preguntado qué fue lo que hice notando que estaba todo quieto. Le dije el plan y entonces la saqué de ahí con otro chaos control para tele transportarnos y al volver agarré una réplica suya y la puse en su lugar. Logré hacer todo a tiempo antes de que terminara el chaos control y entonces atrapó en la cápsula al robot que se parece a ella. El resto ya lo sabes"_ Le conté.

Ella guardó silencio y entonces se acercó a mí para darme una bofetada que me tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Y ahora qué demonios te pasa?- Me quejé tomando de mi mejilla. Se notaba que estaba molesta.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-

-¡Porque no me dejaste decírtelo!-

-¿Y dónde la mandaste?-

* * *

Shadow me había sacado de la situación y me llevó a una casa desconocida.

-Aquí estarás bien, y ya te dije... espera a que volvamos y no toques nada-Me advirtió.

-Si...-Shadow iba a volver, estaba preparando su esmeralda falsa pero entonces le detuve.-Espera Shadow...-

-¿Qué pasa?-Me miró y me puse un poco nerviosa.

-Yo... quería agradecerte... por ir a salvarme...-Le dije con una sonrisa tímida.-Eggman... me dijo que tú le habías dicho que me matara... y creí que ... estaba más sola de lo que creía... y... y...-Me puse un poco deprimida, mis ojos amenazaban con lagrimear y tenía un nudo en la garganta otra vez.-¿Sabes? Yo... quería ir contigo porque ...me sentía sola... y creí que todos me habían abandonado...y me sentí peor cuando creí que nadie iría a rescatarme... pero tú lo hiciste... por eso te lo agradezco-Le volví a mirar pero lo veía borroso por mis lágrimas. Shadow me tomó el hombro y luego me abrazó. Fue una sorpresa que acepté y correspondí, me sentía bien entre sus brazos, era la primera vez que recibía un abrazo suyo.

-No te dejaré sola Rose...-Dijo él. Lloré, pero estaba contenta, me sentía feliz de tenerlo.-Aunque no estemos pegados...estaré contigo...-Se separó de mí y le miré a la cara, aunque no podía ver su expresión por la oscuridad de la habitación y mis ojos llorosos. Yo le sonreí pero me vino una duda en mente.

-¿Por qué, Shadow?-

-...Porque sé que es estar solo...y no quiero que sientas lo mismo...-Respondió para agarrar su esmeralda y desaparecer de ahí. Me limpié la cara y tomé de mis manos y miré a mi alrededor buscando un interruptor de luz en la habitación, solo podía ver un poco por la luz de la luna que reflejaba en el suelo brillante del lugar.

Cuando lo encontré pude ver el lugar, estaba de lujo, el piso brillaba y se le notaba suave, hasta podría resbalarme. Era todo un departamento, los muebles eran de colores oscuros con algunos detalles violetas o lilas. Había un juego de sillones que estaban mirando hacia una pantalla plasma, de esos últimos modelos que todo se ve con más claridad. Del otro lado estaba la gran ventana que dejaba la luz de la luna entrar y al fondo había una cocina moderna.

-Wooow... ¿De quién es esta casa?- Comencé a recorrerla fijándome en cada detalle, estaba bien decorada y ordenada. Al fin había encontrado una pista del dueño de la casa, era un cuadro de Rouge abrazando la master esmeralda con mucho deseo. Sonreí un poco, ella siempre peleaba con Knuckles para conseguir esa esmeralda, de seguro había sacado esa foto cuando Knuckles no estaba y por alguna razón no la habrá robado.-Asique... Rouge vive aquí...-Volví a donde me había dejado Shadow y miré a mis alrededores.-Es una muy linda casa- Susurré.

De repente de una luz apareció Shadow con Rouge.

-¡Estas bien!-Dijo Rouge yendo hacia mí y agarrándome de los hombros.-Me alegro que te encuentres bien, me habías preocupado-Me sonrió. Era algo raro recibir ese tipo de cariño de alguien con quien no me llevaba bien pero lo agradecí.-Bien, ya que están en mi casa, ¿no les apetece algo? puedo pedir pizza-

-O puedo cocinarles algo yo, se cocinar muy bien-Propuse yo. Rouge me señaló.

-Es una buena idea, ¿Puedes?-Dijo para luego dejar de señalarme.

-¡Claro!-Dije muy animada y entonces miré a Shadow, lo atrapé mirándome y de repente desvió la mirada.

-Yo me tengo que ir-Dijo él desanimándome.

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, tienes que probar mi comida- Le agarré del brazo y tiré de él.-Por favor quédate-Le pedí sonriente. Él me miró algo molesto pero suspiró y aceptó.- ¡Bien!- Me fui hacia la cocina y Rouge prendió la tele para luego sentarse junto a Shadow a verla mientras esperaban a que terminara de cocinar. Yo estaba feliz, estaba en compañía y no estaba tan solitaria después de todo.

Habíamos comido el guiso que preparé para los tres, ambos repitieron y comentaron sobre lo rico que estaba.

-Te voy a secuestrar y vas a ser mi chef personal – Comentó Rouge con un tono de broma. Por lo visto a Shadow no le causó gracia, le miraba con molestia. Yo reí alagada.

-Voy a tener cuidado entonces – Respondí para luego volver a ver a Shadow. -¿Y a ti que te pareció, Shadow? –

-Una broma muy mala- Se refería al comentario de Rouge. Yo volví a reír y Rouge solo le sonrió.

-Habla de su comida, bobito – Dijo Rouge.

-Estuvo rico… mucho mejor que la comida precocinada que calienta Rouge en el microondas – Con esa confesión volví a reír y más al ver la expresión ofendida de Rouge.

\- Esa comida te salvó de morir de hambre en muchas ocasiones, solo te lo recuerdo – Se cruzó de brazos ella con indignación. Ambos me hacían reír con sus "discusiones", me parecían divertidos verlos responderse el uno al otro. Rouge se dio cuenta que ellos me estaban haciendo reír y me regaló una sonrisa. Shadow suspiró.

-Ya me voy… - Dijo levantándose.

-¿No te quedarás a dormir aquí tampoco esta noche? – Preguntó Rouge sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Shadow se estiraba pero le respondió negando con la cabeza sin mucho interés.

-Yo iré a lavar los platos y luego me iré – Le comenté a Rouge quien me sonrió más contenta.

-Eso sería fabuloso, digo, no quiero arruinar mis uñas lavando cacharros – Me respondió pero rápidamente miró a Shadow quien se estaba yendo. – Espera Shadow – Le detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa? – Se giró él para mirarle.

\- ¿Quién acompañará a Amy a su casa? – Le preguntó. Yo me sorprendí, tenía razón, estaba muy oscuro afuera y además Eggman podía darse cuenta de que le engañaron e intentaría secuestrarme otra vez. Shadow se rascó la oreja.

-¿No puedes llevarla tú? Sabes que voy caminando por la calle cuando es de noche – Eso me pareció extraño, él podía tele transportarse pero al parecer por la noche prefería caminar.

-¿Shadow me llevas? – Le supliqué, sabía que Rouge además de negarse no podría llevarme, sería una molestia que fuera y volviera a su casa, Shadow era mi "responsable" en ese momento y además él era más fuerte para protegerme de otro secuestro. Él me miró y lo pensó un momento.

-Apúrate – Dijo desviando la mirada. Sonriente fui a lavar los platos y al volver noté a Shadow ponerse una chaqueta negra mientras hablaba con Rouge quien sonreía con sutileza.

-Ya estoy – Le dije acercándome a él.

Nos encontrábamos caminando por la calle, a esas horas no pasaban mucha gente por ahí, éramos nosotros, la oscuridad y la luz de los faroles. Él estaba caminando a mi lado, en silencio y con las manos enterradas en sus bolsillos de la chaqueta. Entendía por qué se había abrigado, hacía frío esa noche, lo sentía en mi piel de gallina. Él estaba concentrado en el camino.

-¿Por qué prefieres caminar por la noche? – Le pregunté rompiendo el hielo. Él me miró con una mirada que cualquiera podía sentir como una amenaza pero yo no tenía miedo.

-Porque me gusta la noche… - Volvió a mirar al frente. – Y me deja pensar con más tranquilidad –

Miré al cielo, me pareció haber visto un relámpago.

-Shadow… hay algo que quiero preguntarte… - Después de un silencio continué. - ¿De verdad olvidaste nuestro accidente de cuando estábamos pegados? – Él me miró con cierta sorpresa, parecía que se lo había recordado, me puse incómoda por su reacción, pero de repente me respondió tranquilizándome.

-¿De qué accidente hablas? – Arqueó la ceja. Eso era un "sí, lo olvidé por completo" para mí.

-No importa – Sonreí un poco aliviada. Al final era verdad, para Shadow solo fue un simple beso que no significó nada. Podía estar tranquila de que solo fue un accidente olvidado que como no tuvo más testigos que nosotros mismos… era como si nunca hubiese sucedido.

Sentí gotas frías. Miré al cielo y sentí más de esas gotas en mi rostro. Estaba lloviendo y cada vez se volvía más fuerte.

-Shadow – Le llamé para que se apurara y llegáramos rápido para no mojarnos tanto. Pero él sonrió y se detuvo. Le miré sorprendida, él estaba disfrutando el agua de la lluvia.

-¿Le temes al agua del cielo, Rose? – Dijo aun mirando hacia el cielo dejando que las nubes le empaparan. Yo me sentí como una tonta, temerle a algo que no me hacía daño.

-Por supuesto que no – Dije ofendida. Él me miró sin borrar la sonrisa.

-Entonces ¿Por qué el apuro? – Siguió caminando y le seguí al lado suyo.

Yo estaba por un lado feliz de estar de vuelta con ese Shadow que sonreía. Me sentía especial el solo pensar que tal vez era la única que lo veía de esa forma.

Si algo había aprendido esa noche de Shadow… era que le gusta la noche, la lluvia, las noches lluviosas, y sonreír en mi presencia. A lo mejor le gustaba demostrarme que él si podía sonreír.

* * *

 _ **-**_ Esos tontos...-Noté que la eriza actuaba como mis robots y que los planos tenían garabatos de Rouge sacando la lengua y Shadow mostrándome el dedo del medio. Estaba tan irritado.-Ya verán... me vengaré...-

* * *

 **Yyyy listo! espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en la próxima! n.n**


	11. Alta temperatura

**Hola animalitos del bosque que leen fanfics! ¿Cómo les va en ese encantador -bueno al grano, perdonen por distraerme tanto en otras cosas y no seguir con este fanfic :'o espero que acepten mis disculpas con este cap tan interesante que van a leer ahora...**

* * *

 **Cap. 11.**

-Oh Amy, perdóname, esto no hubiera sucedido si hubiera ido contigo a jugar – Cream estaba lloriqueando a un lado de mi cama mientras escondía su rostro entre mis sábanas. Estaba siendo un poco exagerada y yo no me encontraba bien en ese momento.

-Cream… solo tengo fiebre… no te culpes por nada… - Le dije mientras me limpiaba los mocos de la nariz. Cream levantó la mirada aún preocupada. – Si alguien tiene la culpa de esto… es Shadow… - Fruncí el ceño.

-¿El señor Shadow te enfermó? –

-Él me enferma… - Estornudé. – Pero no es por eso… sino que hace unos días, la última vez que estuve con él me hizo caminar por la noche fría y bajo la lluvia, en ese momento yo estaba con la misma ropa del día anterior y no era para nada abrigada… - Le conté mientras lo recordaba con rencor. – Él claro, estaba tranquilo porque el señor forma de vida perfecta tenía su chaqueta de cuero que no le permite sentir nada de frío, además que tiene su pelaje hasta por los codos – Me volví a sonar los mocos.

Cream frunció el ceño. Al parecer le molestaba esa actitud de la que le estaba contando.

-Que grosero y poco caballeroso… esto no quedará así, él debió protegerte y además, ¿Por qué caminaron bajo la lluvia en una noche tan fría? – Abrazaba a su chao Cheese quien miraba confundido a la conejita.

-No lo sé, está loco –

-No te preocupes Amy, ya te curarás… - Se levantó y se retiró de mi cuarto. Yo me sorprendí, creí que se quedaría a cuidarme, después de esos días solitarios en las que quedé abandonada y solo me tenía a mí misma para cuidarme.

-Espera Cream, ¿No te quedas a cuidarme? –

– No te preocupes Amy, ya vendrá el responsable a cuidarte, es su deber – Me dijo cuando ya estaba por irse.

-¿Qué? ¡CREAM NO LLAMES A SHADOW! ¡LO QUE MENOS NECESITO AHORA ES VER SU CARA! – Dije tarde, ella ya se había ido. Suspiré molesta. No podía ni levantarme de lo enferma que estaba. Recordé a ese erizo malhumorado y un enojo grande se apoderó de mí. – Estúpido… -

Estaba molesta porque él volvió a tratarme mal, no importa cuántas veces hayamos hablado bien, nos hayamos apoyado, reído, incluso trabajado en equipo. Él siempre que encontraba el momento adecuado me trataba como siempre me trató, como si tuviera el deber de hacerme eso.

Me recosté y quedé dormida. Después de unas horas escuché el sonido de unos golpes en mi puerta principal. Me tuve que levantar, esos golpes eran insistentes y tenían un toque de apuro en ellos. Abrí la puerta con mal humor.

-¿Qué? – Le di una de mis miradas más molestas. Shadow también me correspondió de la misma forma.

-Tu amiguita me obligó a venir… - Arqueó una ceja. – Asique… estas enferma… - Me crucé de brazos.

-Sí, gracias a ti –

-Te encanta echarme la culpa, ¿no es así? – Me hizo a un lado y pasó a mi casa. Yo cerré la puerta y me volví hacia él.

-¿Acaso te invité a entrar? –

-No, me invité solo, pero gracias por preocuparte, ah y por cierto, lindo pijama – Me respondió con una sonrisa orgullosa, esas sonrisas que solo veía cuando nos encontrábamos solos. Me hice mala cara por su comentario, recordé que estaba en mi camisón y me sentí más incómoda estando así frente a él. - ¿Qué haces levantada? Vete a tu cama, estas enferma – Me ordenó, él no era nadie para ordenarme.

-¿Y si no quiero? – Quería contradecirle, tratarle mal como él me trataba, no iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya y fuera el único divirtiéndose con confundir al otro. Él frunció el ceño.

-Estoy aquí para cuidarte, y no me iré hasta que te cures… asique… vas a la cama por las buenas… o vas a la cama por las malas… - Se cruzó de brazos y me miró amenazante. Debía admitir que tenía una extraña influencia sobre mí, pero rechacé a esa vocecita de mi cabeza que me decía que era mejor obedecerle.

-No – Le dije a ambos, Shadow y la vocecita de mi cabeza.

-¿No? –

-No – Él se quedó mirándome con enojo. – Puedes ir rindiéndote porque no pienso hacerte caso… la salida está ahí – Le señalé la puerta.

Él se puso firme y me volvió a sonreír con esa mirada que demostraba que esa sonrisa no era por felicidad.

-Entonces será por las malas… - Sentí un escalofrío pasar por mi espalda, yo no le tenía miedo, eso era lo que me decía. Él se acercó a mí rápidamente y me levantó colocándome sobre su hombro. Podía ver sus púas desde atrás. Luché por salir de su control pero era inútil.

-¡Suéltame o…! – Saqué mi martillo pero me picaba la nariz. Estornudé y solté mi martillo para taparme la nariz, no quería que me viera con los mocos colgados.

-Que miedo, la eriza mocosa me va a lastimar – Se burló de mí.

Me había llevado a la cama y una vez ahí me tapó con mi frazada, solo tenía una ahí.

-Estarás muy loca como para solo usar una frazada en este estado… - Se retiró de mi habitación y yo solo me quedé acostada ahí con una mirada bastante molesta. Al rato volvió con otras frazadas y las estiró sobre mí para que tuviera más calor.

-Son muchas frazadas, me vas a cocinar – Me quejé.

-Te curarás mucho más rápido – Me volvió a sonreír con orgullo. Yo comenzaba a sentirme incómoda ante esas sonrisas. Volvió a retirarse de mi habitación y yo aproveché para sacarme un montón de frazadas quejándome del calor, yo estaba sudando. - ¿Qué haces? – Me llamó la atención con un pequeño balde con agua y un trapo. – Tienes que mantener el calor para bajar la temperatura – Frunció el ceño y dejó lo que llevaba a un lado para volver a ponerme las frazadas.

-Pero tengo tanto calor que estoy sudando – Me volví a quejar. Él me obligó a recostarme y una vez acostada y con todas esas frazadas me colocó un paño muy frío y húmedo sobre la frente. - ¡ESTA HELADA! – Me lo quise quitar pero él no me lo permitió.

-Quédate quieta, es para bajar la fiebre – Y ambos luchamos por lo que queríamos, yo por quitarme ese paño maldito y él por dejarme el mismo paño en mi frente. Al final me rendí, no me sentía en condiciones para seguir insistiendo. Cerré los ojos y me quedé donde él me había dejado, podía sentir como sonreía con victoria y dentro de mí estaba gritando furiosa, me iba a vengar y no volvería a perder contra él.

Tiempo después, él me había cambiado el paño muchas veces, me había comprobado la temperatura y me estuvo vigilando sentado a un lado de mi cama, me decía que me durmiera pero no era fácil con alguien mirándome todo el tiempo. Había bajado algunos grados de mi temperatura y me sentía un poco mejor.

-¿Por qué haces esto? – Abrí los ojos para verlo cruzado de brazos sentando en el mismo asiento. Él me miró. – Hace unos días me dijiste que no me ibas a dejar sola… y después de eso no volví a saber nada de ti, además que estaba tumbada en la cama por mi fiebre y no podía salir de mi casa… -

Shadow mantuvo el silencio, de seguro estaba buscando las palabras para responderme.

-Lo hago porque es mi culpa que tengas fiebre… - Respondió él. – La coneja me convenció de venir a cuidarte porque todo comenzó porque no te traje adecuadamente, sabiendo que estabas con la misma ropa de los anteriores días y sin abrigo alguno… -

-Cream – Le corregí. – Se llama Cream, no "la coneja" – Fruncí el ceño, ahora también tenía que enseñarle a llamarle a Cream por su nombre.

-Lo que sea – Con un tono molesto en su voz. – Es mi culpa que estés así y tomo la responsabilidad, es todo – Finalizó. Volvió a gobernar el silencio y al poco tiempo, el sueño me dominó.

Estaba soñando, caminaba con Cream por una plaza. Era un sueño un poco normal, cosas que nunca sucederían como Sonic llegar con nosotras y sin mostrar ninguna muestra de temor por mí. Y de repente desperté. Al abrir mis ojos pude ver muy cerca los de Shadow, serenos y rojos. Pude sentir mucho calor en mi rostro.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces? – Le tapé la cara y con la misma mano con la que le tapé le empujé lejos de mí. Shadow quitó mi mano de su rostro y me miró molesto.

-¿Qué te parece que hago? Te estoy cambiando el paño – Reaccioné y noté el paño recién humedecido en su otra mano.

-Ah, lo siento – Sonreí con vergüenza. – Es que desde esa noche que… - sacudí mi cabeza. – Quiero decir… olvídalo – Me volví a recostar y me tapé con las tantas frazadas que me había puesto él. Estaba avergonzada, se suponía que tenía que olvidarlo, no recordárselo.

Me puso el paño en mi frente y cerré los ojos. Sentí como se levantaba de mi cama y volví a abrirlos para verlo sostenerse de la boca, ¿Él estaba sonrojado? Era muy extraño, no estaba segura si ese color en sus mejillas lo había imaginado por la fiebre o de verdad estaba sonrojándose. ¿Por qué se sonrojaría?

¡A no ser que se haya acordado del beso! De seguro que él no lo había olvidado, y creía que no le estaba viendo y por eso no le importó taparse la boca y recordarlo, ¿O tal vez era solo una coincidencia?

-¿Tienes ganas de vomitar? – Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir en el momento. Él bajó rápidamente la mano de su boca y sacudió levemente su cabeza. Luego de unos segundos, en los cuales seguro intentaba volver a ponerse normal, volteó para mirarme.

-Que ¿Quieres vomitar? –

-No, tú –

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué vomitaría? –

Su rostro estaba normal, con su mirada seria y las mejillas normales. Tal vez si me lo había imaginado pero algo era seguro, y no iba a pasar desapercibido el que se tapó la boca y sacudió su cabeza por algo.

-No importa – volví a cerrar los ojos y esperé unos segundos para abrir un poco uno de mis ojos para espiarle. Él seguía en la misma posición y al verme así comenzó a sonreír. Cerré rápidamente el ojo por ser descubierta.

-Que rara eres –

Yo ignoré ese comentario.

Cuando ya iba cayendo la noche mi temperatura había bajado otra vez. Me levanté de mi cama y tomé una ducha para luego ponerme ropa limpia y cepillarme las púas.

-Me siento como nueva – Di unas vueltitas detrás de mí sillón del salón de estar. Shadow estaba sentado en ese mueble mirando la tv. Al notar que no tenía su atención me asomé por el respaldo del sillón. –Gracias a ti y tus cuidados, Shadow – Le sonreí.

-No fue nada – No quitó la mirada de la pantalla.

De repente se levantó y apagó la tv. Estaba frente a mí, sin pedir permiso llevó su mano a mi frente para tomar la temperatura. Esperé un momento para que él separara su mano de mi rostro.

-Estas curada, significa que mi trabajo aquí ya termino – Se cruzó de brazos. Yo impedí que diera otro paso hacia la salida.

-Espera Shadow, ¿Qué tal una película? – Le pregunté con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Tal vez fue mi cambio de humor con él que le sorprendió, hace unos meses atrás prefería que metal Sonic me raptara antes de invitarle a Shadow a hacer algo conmigo.

-Creí que mi presencia no era de tu gusto – Arqueó la ceja.

-Es que en estos momentos Cream debe de estar muy cómoda con Tails, ya sabes, creo que le gusta y no puede apartarse de él, por lo que me dejó un poco de lado… y Big anda buscando a froggy o pescando por ahí, Sonic debe de estar con Tails y Cream, Knuckles con la esmeralda, y… bueno, directamente, estoy completamente sola… -Me encogí de hombros un poco apenada.

-Bueno, eso no es algo que me-

-Dijiste que no me dejarías sola – Le señalé acosadora. Se sentía genial callar y dejar callado al gran Shadow the hedgehog. Suspiró y se dio la vuelta para sentarse otra vez en el sillón. Chillé de felicidad y fui corriendo para preparar la película y obviamente algunas palomitas para acompañar.

* * *

 **MMMHMMMHMHM ñaca ñaca X3**

 **Ese Shadow misterioso, esa Amy bipolar, esa Cream loquilla, ese Tails loquillo también (?)**

 **espero que les hayas gustado este cap y no olviden decirme que les pareció ;)**


	12. Palomitas voladoras

**Hey hey heey! aqui volvi yo con el cap 12 de esta emocionante historia! (?) Gracias por su apoyo y esperar pacientemente a que siguiera con esto :') me alegro que les esté gustando y bien! aqui esta la continuación! disfrutadlo ;)**

* * *

 **Cap. 12**

-¿Te está gustando la película? – Le pregunté con una sonrisa. Shadow me miraba con seriedad.

-Vuelve a preguntármelo cuando hayas puesto la película - Aún estaba el menú principal de la película. Yo me reí un poco.

-Lo preguntaba por la portada, se ve emocionante, ¿Verdad? –

-En ese caso debiste preguntar ¿Qué te parece la portada? ¿Se ve emocionante? – Negó con la cabeza como si yo no tuviera remedio. – entonces yo te respondería: no – Hinché molesta mis mejillas e hice un bufido. Él sonrió un poco, pude notar esa pequeña curva hacia arriba en sus labios, y su mirada era tranquila al mirarme, tanto que comenzaba a inquietarme cuando él me observaba.

-¿Quieres palomitas? – Le ofrecí poniendo frente suyo el plato hondo de porcelana con muchas palomitas caceras.

-¿Por qué no reproduces la película de una vez? – Dijo agarrando una de las palomitas. Yo me encogí de hombros y me hice la interesada.

-Es porque una vez que termine la película estoy casi segura que te irás y volveré a estar sola – Me crucé de brazos. Después de unos segundos le miré, tenía una expresión un tanto sorprendida en su rostro. - ¿Qué? – Me sonrojé un poco. Él sonrió.

-Nada – Lanzó la palomita al aire y lo atrapó dentro de su boca para masticarlo y tragarlo. Yo miré maravillada ese acto.

-Wooow, yo quiero hacer eso – Le llamé la atención. -¡Enséñame Shadow! ¿Cómo lo haces? – Le supliqué inclinándome hacia él.

\- ¿Hm? ¿Lanzar una palomita y atraparla en el aire? – Arqueó una ceja. – No sé si se pueda enseñar… solo lánzala hacia ti y atrápala – Agarró otro y lo atrapó en el aire con la boca. – Después de mucha práctica lo atraparás fácilmente -

-Lo voy a intentar – Agarré una palomita y me preparé con la mano extendida frente a mí y lo lancé intentando lo lanzarlo tan alto. Me abalancé rápidamente hacia al frente y esperé una palomita que calló entre mis piernas. Tuve otra oportunidad para escuchar la risa de Shadow.

-HAHAHAHAHHA – Se reía a mi intento fallido.

-Oye, deja de reírte de mí – Me sentía avergonzada y humillada.

-Está bien, es normal que fallaras, vuelve a intentarlo – Dijo para volver a atrapar una palomita en el aire. Lo hacía parecer tan sencillo que comenzaba a molestarme, solo un movimiento hacia arriba con la mano y la palomita iba directo a su boca, como si fuera un misil con un objetivo.

Agarré otra palomita y esta vez lo lancé con un poco más de fuerza, y como un reflejo torpe, cerré los ojos y dejé que mi boca hiciera su trabajo. La palomita me rebotó en la cara y calló al suelo. Otra vez las risas de Shadow.

-¿Por qué cierras los ojos? ¿Tienes miedo de que la palomita te mate? – Dijo entre risas y yo solo sonreí aceptando de que de seguro me veía divertida intentando atrapar algo en el aire tan torpemente.

No me rendí, volví a intentarlo muchas veces. Algunas palomitas caían al suelo, otras se salvaban, algunas me golpeaban en la cara, a veces chocaba con mis dientes pero rebotaban.

-Estuve tan cerca – Me quejé jalando de mis orejas. Shadow parecía disfrutar del espectáculo, aunque algunas de las palomitas que lancé también le perjudicaron chocándole en la cara o quedando en sus púas. Él seguía lanzando palomitas y todas caían en su cara, de los dos el que había comido más palomitas era él.

-No necesitabas una excusa para desperdiciar palomitas, Rose – Se burló de mi después de tragarse la palomita.

-¡No me pienso rendir! Chocó con mis dientes, estoy cerca de lograrlo – Volví a lanzar la palomita, me lanzaba hacia ella en el aire y terminaba pareciendo un perro queriendo atrapar un disco, pero el "disco" pasaba de mí. Shadow seguía riendo con eso pero eso ya no me importaba, quería atrapar una palomita en el aire.

-¿Por qué no mejor te concentras, lanzas con más precisión hacia arriba y dejas que tu boca lo atrape? – Se limpiaba algunos restos de las palomitas que se comió con la lengua.

-…Owww… es inútil – Comenzaba a rendirme después de otros intentos fallidos. Lancé la palomita otra vez y volví a intentar atrapar la palomita. Esta vez, la palomita desapareció, abrí mis ojos con sorpresa cuando sentí el sabor de la desaparecida en mi boca. Mi mirada se iluminó y miré a la cara sorprendida de Shadow.

-Bien – Me sonrió. – Lo atrapaste –

Yo estaba tan contenta masticando la palomita.

-¡Eso fue muy divertido! ¡Quiero volver a hacerlo! – Dije después de tragar la victoria. Lancé otra palomita y fallé, pero volví a intentarlo y lo atrapé como Shadow lo atrapaba. Volví a buscar la aprobación de Shadow quien aún se limpiaba los restos de las palomitas que se comió.

-¿Ves? Te dije que con práctica lo ibas a lograr – Yo asentí con la cabeza y agarré otra palomita para seguir practicando. A veces terminaba en el suelo por abalanzarme para conseguir la palomita, y al volver a intentarlo me tiraba en el sillón, incluso empujaba a Shadow para atrapar a la palomita.

-¡Lo volví a hacer! – Me reía mientras masticaba la palomita.

-Bueno Rose, te estas emocionando mucho con esto de atrapar la palomita en el aire – Se rascó detrás de su oreja. – Solo quedan algunas palomitas y ni siquiera pusiste la película –

-Bien, solo una más – Ya tenía la palomita indicada en mi palma. La lancé, tenía que atraparla, si iba a ser la última no podía fallar.

Lo había lanzado mal y por eso me abalancé para donde se dirigía. Lo atrapé a la palomita pero tiré a Shadow en el sillón y conmigo encima. Miré con sorpresa a sus ojos rubíes, ambos estábamos asombrados.

-Yo… lo-lo siento S-Shadow – Sentí otra vez el calor en mis mejillas y me levanté rápidamente para volver a sentarme en mi sitio. Reí con nerviosismo. – Bueno, allá fue la última palomita, mejor le pongo play a la película de una vez – Agarré algo torpe el control del DVD y presioné el botón para que comenzara la película.

Shadow ya se había reincorporado en su lugar, estaba silencioso, no escuché alguna queja por lo que había pasado, ni siquiera un comentario o alguna burla. No lo había visto porque me daba vergüenza verle después de eso, pero necesitaba saber su reacción, ¿Por qué? no tenía ni idea. Dirigí la mirada hacia él. Estaba mirando hacia al frente con una expresión casi inexplicable, tal vez tranquilidad, su semblante tranquilo, su boca cerrada y sin alguna forma. Su mano derecha buscaba entre sus púas las palomitas que habían terminado ahí por mi culpa.

Me tranquilicé al notar que tal vez ni le importó lo sucedido y me hice para atrás acomodándome en el respaldo del sillón. Dejé escapar un suspiro al hacer tal acto y miré la pantalla donde comenzaba la película.

Había elegido una película de terror, no sé qué era lo que pasaba por mi cabeza en el momento en que lo elegí, tal vez era porque tenía muchas películas románticas en mi caja de videos, esas películas que planeaba ver con Sonic, También estaban para cuando me sentía deprimida y quería entretenerme con algo romántico, no me imaginaba ver una de esas películas con Shadow.

Esa película de terror me lo había regalado Knuckles por mi cumpleaños, con él mirábamos ese tipo de películas porque él me retaba a verlo sin asustarme, yo no podía con mi genio y aceptaba los retos de Knuckles (si gritaba, lo abrazaba, o incluso me tapaba los ojos en algún momento de la película entonces veríamos otra, y si no, me dejaba en paz) Entonces estuve atrapada en el ciclo de ver películas de ese tipo una tras otra. Él terminó pensando que me gustaban las películas de terror y me regaló esa, la cual nunca me atreví a verla sola, y nunca la vi con Knuckles ya que después de eso volvió a ocuparse en proteger la esmeralda ya que se la robaron muchas veces.

Entonces decidí ver esa película con Shadow, era un regalo de Knuckles y me hacía sentir mal el dejarlo juntando polvo cuando me lo regaló con cariño.

Entonces una cara espantosa llena de sangre y ojos saltones apareció en la pantalla. Pegué un grito, salté, mi piel era de gallina, me agarré de Shadow quien parecía sorprendido por todo el escándalo que yo hacía.

-Ya pasó – Me avisó él para que quitara mi cara de su pecho y volviera a ver la película. Yo me alejé de él y miré la película con temor. Las luces de la escena parpadeaban.

-Me da mala espina… creo que va a volver a aparecer… - Me llevaba la mano cerca de mi cara, preparándome para taparme la boca. La protagonista caminaba con recelo en el pasillo de luces parpadeantes y apareció una sombra detrás de ella. Comencé a negar con la cabeza susurrando "no te des vuelta" repetidamente. Y obviamente la actriz no me escuchó, se giró y la cámara captó justo a la cara ensangrentada y con una sonrisa maniática. Volví a gritar.

-Suficiente – Le puso pausa a la película y prendió la luz. – Si te da miedo la película ¿Por qué la elegiste? O una mejor pregunta ¿Por qué diantres la tienes? – Se cruzó de brazos.

-Es un regalo… y tenía que verlo algún día, no me atrevía a verlo sola y siempre lo estoy, asique aprovecho que estas aquí y la veo contigo, es todo – Sonreí con nerviosismo explicándole.

-Pues no la seguiremos viendo, te asustas demasiado… - Se fijó en la hora.

-Por favor Shadow, es un regalo, si no lo veo por completo voy a defraudar a Knuckles – Le miré con ojos llorosos.

-¿De verdad quieres seguir viéndolo? – Me miró incrédulo. – Ni siquiera sé porque te asustas, no es la gran cosa – Yo le miré suplicante y él suspiró. – Solo si prometes dejar de aturdirme y controlas más tus miedos – Me señaló.

-¡Lo prometo! – Él volvió a apagar la luz y se volvió a sentar al lado mío. –Emm... Solo una cosa… ¿Puedo abrazar tu brazo al menos? – Le pregunté con algo de timidez. – Así me sentiré un poco más segura – Escuché su bufido.

-Está bien, solo no me cortes la circulación – Tomé de su brazo y volvimos con la película.

Y me mantuve en esa posición el resto de la película. Me tapé la boca y ahogaba mis gritos. A veces abrazaba fuerte el brazo de Shadow pero intentaba controlarme. Di algunos saltos por el susto y temblé un poco con algunas escenas. Pero todo valió la pena, no estaba tan mala la película y tuvo un final un poco feliz.

Estaban pasando los créditos cuando volvimos a prender la luz.

-Bien, ya son las 2 de la noche, es hora de que me vaya y tú duermas – Declaró Shadow para luego intentar retirarse pero no se lo permití. Estaba abrazando su pierna derecha. - ¿Qué demonios crees que haces ahora Rose? –

-¿Me ayudas a limpiar? –Le sonreí un poco nerviosa. Él suspiró y dio la vuelta para que fuéramos a limpiar todas las palomitas que había tirado antes de ver la película.

Con las escobas juntamos las palomitas y las tiramos al tacho de basura. Yo junté las cosas y guardé la película.

-A Knuckles le va a alegrar que vi esta película de seguro – Dije guardando la caja del CD junto a mis otras películas.

-Bueno… ahora sí, nos vemos – Se volvía a retirar pero yo le agarré del brazo. - ¿Y ahora? – Dijo con un tono de cansancio, aunque me pareció haber visto una curva en sus labios.

-¿Planeas dejarme sola después de esa película? ¿Y si el fantasma viene por mí? – Dije con temor. Él arqueó la ceja.

-Debes de estar bromeando, esas cosas no existen –

-Sí que existen, Knuckles peleó con fantasmas, ¿No lo sabías? – Me quejé. Él no parecía convencido.

-Tengo que saber la razón del porqué tantas ganas de asustarte tiene Knuckles – Desvió la mirada comentando eso con tono de no necesitar una respuesta. – De todos modos ¿Por qué los fantasmas vendrían a atemorizarte? No vives en un departamento abandonado donde vivió una vieja loca y suicida – Tenía razón pero eso no me quitaba el miedo.

-Por favor Shadow, tengo miedo, estando sola en esta casa, silenciosa, algunos cuartos oscuros… tengo ganas de prender todas las luces… aunque si las mantengo prendidas tal vez alguna falle y sea aún más tenebroso… ¿Y si de repente una cosa se mueve de lugar? ¿Y si el fantasma con esa horrible cara aparece apenas abro alguna puerta? –

-Gritas como sabes hacer y vendrá tu tan querido Faker a salvarte como siempre – Dijo para volver intentar irse. – Suéltame Rose – Yo me había aferrado a su pierna otra vez.

-Por favor Shadow, por favor – Le volví a suplicar.

-No-

-Lo prometiste – Le recordé y él gruñó.

-Está bien, me quedaré – Lo solté e hice una pose de victoria. – Dormiré en el sillón –

-¡Bien! – Me di la vuelta en dirección de mi cuarto pero volví a girarme con miedo para verle. - ¿Y si aparece directamente en mi habitación? ¿Y si grito pero la puerta se cierra y no me escucharás porque estas durmiendo y no alcanzas a oírme?-

-Bueno, ya que insistes, voy a dormir en tu habitación – Se masajeó la cienes. - ¿Contenta? –

-¡Si! ¡Mucha más seguridad! – Volví a sonreír y me fui a preparar para dormir. Shadow se había quedado paralizado en la puerta de mi habitación por alguna razón. -¿Estas bien? – Le pregunté sentada en mi cama mientras me sacaba las pantuflas. Él sacudió la cabeza. Entonces recordé el accidente, ¿Era eso lo que le preocupaba? Pero eso no sería un problema si él lo había olvidado, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué estaba tan pensativo y tenso?

* * *

 **Nyejejeje otra vez solos en el cuarto de Amy, nyejejjeje soy maléfica. Okno.**

 **¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció, queridos lectores?**

 **Nos leemuus~**


End file.
